


The Cross Of Desire

by Pancakesandbooks



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bella Swan Is In The Volturi, Bisexual Male Character, Deviant toddler, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, The Volturi (Twilight) is Good, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Volturi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakesandbooks/pseuds/Pancakesandbooks
Summary: "Do we frighten you, young one?"No, she wasn't scared. Not able to speak right now, she merely shook her head numbly. He came to a halt behind her, his cold chest against her back. His cold hands came up to her shoulders, rubbing them gently."Good," he said, as his lips brushed her ear, taking a deep breath into her damp hair."You know we can smell you, do you not, Isabella?" He murmured.Bella travels to Volterra on an invitation from the Volturi. They are shocked to find her still human. And single. Rated M for content of a strong sexual nature. Not a one-shot after all.
Relationships: Aro/Bella Swan, Caius/Bella Swan, Marcus/Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	1. Push The Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot with two chapters. Apparently that wasn't good enough, and I'd hate to disappoint, so we will see where this goes.
> 
> This is AU. Bella is single, and so are the king's.
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Sexual content ahead.

"You are not nearly as dangerous as you want to appear. All your menace and bolstering is a show. Deep down you just want to be cuddled and told you are cute." Bella was saying, her voice only slurring a little bit.

Marcus and Aro snickered as Caius received this monologue with a slight smirk around his lips.

"Marcus, I think Marcus is a little kinky. He likes his Hanky Panky. Perhaps he even likes the Hanky more than his Panky. It is hard to tell beneath all that stony silence, but I can tell." She sounded pretty confident about her judgement. Caius' smirk widened, while Aro laughed out loud. Marcus was silent and sat pondering her words.

"And you," she said, pointing her finger at Aro while lifting her glass of wine, considering him as she took a few small gulps. Aro who was now smirking awaited her words eagerly. The evening had turned out better than he had anticipated. The young woman now scrutinising him across the dinner table, had been to dinner, her being the only person dining. The three Volturi kings merely kept her company. She was visiting from America. They had invited her as a courtesy to perhaps build an alliance between them and the Olympic coven. They had been shocked to see that she had not yet been turned. They were even more shocked to hear that she and Edward were no longer a couple. She had been desperate to get away, so she had packed her bags and were now sitting in front of them. She had been remarkably good company so far, and she had settled in nicely. There were even talking of turning her soon, making her a part of the Volturi, though she was still pondering that last tidbit.

She had charmed all three of them, even Caius. And so, they strived to entertain her human needs in a most satisfactory way, taking her to the opera, showing her the arts, shopping and dining out. Or as this evening, having served her dinner in the castle's large halls. They had her visit their library frequently or the study, where they would talk, play chess and teach her different things. She seemed to enjoy their company, and they hers. It wasn't until this evening that the subject had fallen onto less proper talk, and they soon realised that she might have had too much wine. Her words slurred slightly as she talked, and her inhibitions soon disappeared.

Aro was eager because he had realised that she was telling them things she would never otherwise have said. And seeing that he couldn't read her mind, this evening had suddenly become much more interesting. Here was a chance at seeing behind her shield for the first time.

"You are dark, you like to dominate. You are generous, but also relentless. You are the dangerous one, really. All your pomp and posturing is only the facade. Deep down, you will take everything, but you also give equally back."

Aro felt Caius snort softly, and Marcus shifted in his chair. Clearly, they agreed with the young woman.

She was staring steadily at Aro, as she kept sipping at her wine. Her dinner plate had already been removed. He smiled sweetly at her, showing her his teeth. Her eyes focused on his mouth, and silence bloomed at the table. They all heard her breathing as it came a little faster, her heart beating excitedly, the blood slushing through her veins, pooling beneath certain areas on her body. All three vampires leaned in a little, looking intently at her. She didn't notice though.

She sat her almost empty wine glass on the white tablecloth, and her eyes fell into her lap. She seemed to regain her senses shortly, breathing deeply.

"Hmm, you seem to have us all pegged pretty good, young Isabella, but what about yourself? What are your deepest darkest secrets?" Aro purred, as he stared intently at her. Her eyes flashed to him again, then onto Caius and lastly Marcus. She licked her lips, a gesture the three vampires didn't miss. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, thinking.

"I don't have any secrets," She finally said, draining her glass.

"Oh, go on," Aro said, using his charm on her, bathing her in a wide smile.

"You do have something to tell," He said in a low seductive voice. She shook her head slightly, a small smile lingering on her lips.

"Nope. I am just a boring human," She said, a small scoff escaping her. She clearly believed it, though her body did not. Her heart rate had accelerated even more, her pupils dilated, cheeks were flushed, and she was struggling to keep her breathing under control. But the most telling sign of her lie, was the scent now filling the room. They all caught it and knew.

"Oh, come now, Isabella, you forget that you are in a room with three vampires. Did you forget that we have certain strong senses? Hearing, sight and _smell_." Aro purred. Her cheeks flushed completely at that as she realised what his words meant. A small gasp escaped her lips. They knew. She glanced at each of them in turn. They waited in silence.

"Well, I..." She paused slightly, her voice a little high-pitched. Clearing her throat, it returned to its normal level, and she continued slowly.

"I have been wondering what it would be like to kiss you." She said, in a low voice, not looking up.

"Me?" Aro asked, a little taken aback. She nodded a little, looking down into her lap, opening her mouth as if to expand on her statement.

"Not just you," she said, blushing fiercely now. They could feel the heat of her face radiating out in the room. It was like a furnace. The words certainly caught their attention.

"Really?" Aro said fascinated, glancing at his brothers. She nodded, drawing small patterns with her fingers on the table.

"Yes, I can't help but wonder what 3000 years of experience might feel like. Is it different for each of you? I have only ever kissed Edward and Jacob. They seem so young and inexperienced. I would like to learn from the best. And who better than three immortal kings?" Her words were less slurred, and more confident now.

"Well, you could find out, you know," Caius said, a little smirk playing at his lips. That got her attention, as she looked at the three in turn, mouth slightly open.

She is seriously considering it, Aro suddenly realised.

"Yes, I would be delighted to show you a few tricks, my dear," Aro said pleasantly.

"You would?" She said, a little eager now.

"Certainly," Marcus interjected softly.

"But maybe it would be better if we waited until you are more sober." He added as an afterthought. Bella considered this, and then shook her head a little.

"No, because then I won't have the courage," she said, shrugging a little.

"Good point," Caius said smiling, he was all business like.

"Well, who would you like to try first?"

She considered each of them in turn. Then she got up and walked to Marcus. He didn't move, as her fingers lightly caressed his cheek. Then she leaned in, lips closing in on his. She tenderly gave him a chaste kiss first. He allowed her to experiment a little, before his hand came up to grasp her by the neck, fingers lacing into her hair. Now he was the one leading her lips. Her eyes were closed, her hand on his shoulder as she leaned on him, his head tilted back. The other two watched as their lips and tongues danced tenderly around each other. His nose brushed hers lightly every once in a while. Finally, she straightened up, seeming to not want to leave his lips behind, but knowing she had two others she wanted to sample as well. She looked into his eyes a moment, before she went to Caius with a small smile.

He moved his chair back as she approached, padding his leg, clearly wanting her to sit. She did as he asked and looked into his face. Then his fingers traced her jaw gently, before his fingers grabbed her chin, pulling her slowly towards him. He kissed her cheeks softly, then the corners of her mouth before his lips finally captured hers, pulling softly on her bottom lip, before he went back in for a full-on kiss, tongue slowly dragging on her lips and teeth. His arm came around her, as he pulled her closer to him, making her gasp softly. She soon seemed to be lacking oxygen, but also seemed reluctant to stop. Finally, she placed a hand on his chest, before pushing gently away from him, looking into his eyes, breathing a little heavier. Then she got up, a little clumsily, and went over to Aro. He stood up, and had her in his arms in a flash, pulling her against his body, as he looked into her face, mouth slightly open, his hand cupping her cheek before his hand tangled in her hair, pulling her face to his, as he kissed her passionately. Their lips met over and over, his tongue massaging hers, his teeth biting gently into her fleshy lower lip, before his tongue ran across to sooth it, then taking her lips with his. He was relentless as he took her mouth heatedly, and she moaned softly, making him growl a little, pulling her tight against him, not entirely able to hide his excitement. She gasped at that, and he pulled back, releasing her lips, as he let her go, slowly stepping back. He cleared his throat softly.

"Thank you, that was lovely, Isabella," he said in a husky voice, making her shiver. Her eyes were heavy, as she took a step towards him, clearly wanting to continue. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder, sensing her motives.

"Not tonight, my dear," he said, smiling softly down at her. A small exhalation escaped her, as she seemed to realise nothing else was going to happen. She seemed very tired all of sudden, looking around for a chair to collapse into, her knees buckling slightly. Aro reacted on instinct, as he hoisted her up into his arms. The three vampires sensed she was ready for bed and began walking towards her rooms.

* * *

"You smell really good," Bella murmured against Aro's chest, her nose burying into his black shirt, poking his sternum. His arms gave a reflexive squeeze around her, as he held her a little closer to him. He could feel the smugness of Caius' stare on him, the smirk practically creaked as it spread slowly across his face.

"Do I?" Aro asked only slightly perplexed. It had been a long while since he had dealt with a human in this fashion. Four glasses of wine were not a lot by his own estimation, but apparently it was different from human to human.

Bella nodded vigorously.

"Yes, it's delicious. What are you wearing?" Aro's eyebrows raised in puzzlement.

"Nothing," he said. Marcus chuckled.

"Well, you are wearing something," she answered, her fingers poking through the holes between the buttons of his shirt, touching his cold skin. Aro cleared his throat slightly.

"I assure you, I am not, my dear,"

"Huh," she sighed, breathing deeply against him again. They were at her room soon enough, and Aro, loath to let her go, placed her gently on the bed. She rolled onto her other side, almost immediately snoring lightly.

"That did not take long," Caius commented drily, as he looked down at the still human.

"I think we should stay and make sure she is safe." Marcus said softly, walking to the fireplace and sitting down in a plush armchair.

"Oh, she will be fine, she just needs to sleep it off," Caius said with a dark chuckle. "Who could have known that she would react so fast to a little wine. Ridiculous." He scoffed at little.

"Yes, well it certainly sent her mouth moving," Aro said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, don't be so certain it won't do other things later on," Caius said glibly.

"She certainly seemed, ah, very intent on you, dear brother." He said smirking again.

Aro ignored him, though he had noticed how the girl had been acting towards him all evening. The wine did nothing to impair the girl's body language. There could be no doubt. She certainly was attracted to them. All of them. Interesting.

"Should we undress her, do you think?" Marcus asked over from his chair.

"No," Aro said entirely too fast.

"Well, I mean, not completely. We could make her more comfortable; I suppose." Aro leaned over her slightly snoring form, studying her a little.

"We should probably get her under the covers. But maybe remove her dress first?" Caius said.

Aro, feeling slightly like he was being inappropriate, slowly zipped her dress down the back, noticing as he did that, she seemed to not wear anything beneath. He sighed and zipped it up again. Typical.

"She is completely starkers beneath that dress besides panties. We can't remove it without it being completely improper."

Caius scoffed and walked over to her walk-in closet, quickly shuffling through it. He came out with a black t-shirt and a dressing gown.

"Here, put this on her, then we can remove the dress afterwards."

Aro gently pulled Bella up into a sitting position, making her rest against his chest, as he manoeuvred the t-shirt over her head, the dress now beneath it. He leaned her forward a little and then reached inside to zip down the dress again beneath the new layer of clothing.

Making her rest against him again, he made quick work of tearing the seams of her dress across her shoulders, so that the dress could be pulled out from under the t-shirt without ruining her modesty. Bella's head rested on his shoulder as he worked, her form jolting slightly as the fabric was torn, her face rolling into the crook of his neck a deep breath filling her lungs.

"Uh, a little help, Caius?" Aro said, pulling the dress down as far as he could reach. He then pulled her arms through the sleeves of the dressing gown. Caius walked over and took a hold of the ruined dress and slowly yanked it out from under her. Aro quickly closed the dressing gown around her, binding the cord around her waist securely.

"Please pull back the bed covers," Aro said, placing a hand on her forehead, keeping her head in place.

Then he slid backwards, holding her around the waist, so she was dragged with him to the headboard. He rolled her down onto her side placing her head gently on the pillow.

"See, piece of cake," Caius commented dispassionately, holding up the now tattered dress. Aro threw him a look, as he pulled the duvet over her sleeping form. He then stood up and removed his suit jacket, before sitting with his back against the headboard beside her sleeping form. Marcus chuckled softly.

"It is extraordinary, that she slept all through that little performance. I never thought wine could have such a profound effect on humans."

* * *

Aro kept his place on the bed beside the sleeping girl, once in a while glancing at her back. She was dead to the world. Caius was reading a book sitting on the sofa, and Marcus sat staring into the fire he had started, ensuring the room was warm enough for the human, not moving a muscle. The hours trickled by, Bella's slight snore the only sound filling the room, besides the crackle of the fire.

Suddenly Bella shifted. She had been under the bed covers, but she suddenly began shuffling around. Aro watched her, as she seemed to be struggling with the layers of fabric on her person. Then something was shoved to the floor with a soft thud, and she rolled onto her side, facing Aro. She was breathing deeply, as if in discomfort, shuffling closer to him. Suddenly she felt the coolness of him, and she practically threw herself at him, her skin sticky with sweat.

"What is she doing?" Caius asked puzzled.

Noticing that she had removed the dressing gown, her t-shirt feeling all damp, Aro realised what was wrong.

"I think she is feeling too hot. She is all sweaty." He said softly, fingers skirting her forehead, as her damp cheek rested on his cooler thigh.

"Well, how do we cool her down?" Marcus asked. Aro said nothing, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

Sighing a little, he began opening the buttons on his shirt, exposing his cold skin beneath.

"Would someone please hold her up for me?"

Caius was there in an instant, kneeling on the bed, gently tugging Bella off Aro, as the latter removed his shirt entirely, then laying down beneath the cover, suit trousers still on. Caius placed Bella down, and Aro pulled her against him, her sleep warm body feeling like red hot coals against him. Her cheek now on his bare chest. She moaned softly, as she felt the sweet, cold bliss. Marcus chuckled again.

"I think you were right, brother."

Aro didn't answer as he pulled the covers over Bella again, trying to keep a modicum of modesty. She pushed it off again, and he settled with having it rest across her hips at least, her top half still covered in the t-shirt. Caius lifted the crumbled dressing gown off the floor, hanging it on a chair, before settling back in his place to read. Silence reigned again as she slept contentedly, her soft form pressing against Aro's side. He kept completely still so as to not stir her from sleep.

* * *

Bella woke slowly. She was lying on her side. Her brain registered the weirdest feeling. She was lying on something soft. But she also rested against something cold and hard. She was extremely comfortable though, and she didn't want to wake just yet. She nuzzled further down, as she sighed deeply her arm squeezing the cold surface. A delicious smell filled her nostrils, and she breathed deeply again, trying to place it, her muddled brain not quite able to find the connection. Then she heard a soft chuckle, and her brows furrowed. That sounded like a male voice.

"Good morning, Isabella."

She froze as she recognised the voice of Caius. Oh, dear lord, she thought as she suddenly realised what she must be laying against.

 _Definitely vampire_.

Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself looking down at a white, yet hairy chest, dark hair peppered the cold skin. Then her eyes focused on the figure sitting on the sofa beyond the bed she was resting on. Marcus was looking at her. She frowned. It had been Caius' voice she had heard; she had been sure of it. She turned her head a little, her body shifting slightly, and she felt cold fingers gently touching her forehead. She gasped as she looked around, suddenly face to face with Aro, his mouth less than an inch from hers. He was smiling a little, his eyes intently on her.

"Good morning, _mia cara_."

She was so confused. How drunk had she been last night? How had she gotten to bed? Her hand surreptitiously felt her body, and she felt intense relief as she felt a t-shirt and bottoms.

She sat up slowly, looking around her room, finally spotting Caius with a book in his lap, reading in the comfy chair by the bookcase. He was looking at her too. She glanced around at Aro again, now noticing his bare chest, and realising that it was he she had rested against. She had had her arm around him. At the moment her hand rested against his chest, using it to push herself up. She hastily retracted it.

"Uh," she managed, her throat all dry.

"What happened?" She almost didn't dare ask the question, not sure if she wanted answers.

Aro sat up, his back now resting against the headboard. She pulled up the duvet, to make sure she was covered.

"Oh, nothing special," Caius said soothingly.

"Not what you think, at least." Aro said, with a teasing tone of voice.

She wracked her brain, as she tried to remember last night. She had had so much wine. She glanced at Marcus, searching his face, his red eyes, his lips. A gasp suddenly flew from her mouth, as she got flashbacks of her lips on his, kissing him heatedly. Then Caius. Then Aro. Heat suffused her face, as she ducked beneath the covers, hiding her face. _Please let it have been a dream. A good dream, though._

The dark chuckle beside her, told her it was not. _Damn_!

"What is the matter, Isabella?" Aro purred.

"Did you forget your little experiment last night? Or is it that you suddenly remembered?"

She didn't answer, as she squeezed her eyes shot, flashes of the evening flooding her brain. Her eagerness, her brazenness, her _moans_. She wanted to die with embarrassment.

"I think she remembers," Caius commented dryly. Marcus gave a soft chuckle.

She couldn't hide from them forever, but she didn't want to face them either. Slowly peaking up over the edge of her cover, she voiced her worries.

"Did I really kiss all three of you?"

They all nodded.

"Why?" She asked hoarsely.

"Well, you were curious, weren't you?" Caius answered, shrugging slightly. She pondered his answer. It was true, she had been wondering what they would be like. And now apparently, she knew. She looked at Caius, remembering his fingers on her chin, pulling her face towards his. She blushed hard. Glancing at Aro, an image of his passionate kiss, holding her tight against him, made her shiver. Marcus' fingers at the nape of her neck, expertly leading her in their kiss. Heat pooled at her centre, and she breathed a little shakily. She felt a little cornered as all three vampires were watching her intently.

"Did we do anything else?" She asked in a quiet voice, not exactly sure she wanted the answer to that question either.

"Not yet," Aro said, showing her his teeth in a suggestive, flirtatious smile. Her breath hitched slightly at the insinuations as her eyes lingered on his mouth, then slowly travelling to his still bare chest, scrutinising him. He was lean but clearly muscular. She could see his abs, and a happy trail of hair led down to... Her eyes fell on his manhood, and she noticed he seemed to be fully erect. She quickly glanced away, but she knew he had seen, because he chuckled darkly at her shyness.

"Are you suddenly shy, my dear?" Aro purred, making her shiver again. She didn't answer. Her bladder had made itself known.

"I need to pee," she said suddenly. Marcus gestured vaguely in the direction of her bathroom, as if allowing her to do so.

"Uh, could you... Look away?" She asked self-conscious. They all closed their eyes, and she jumped out of bed streaking to the bathroom, peering over her shoulder as she did so, which of course made her bump her shoulder painfully against the door frame, making her bounce off into the door and she stumbled into the huge marbled room, before slamming the door shut behind her, leaning against it, trying to breathe deeply, trying to calm down. The situation was quite overwhelming. She didn't feel scared, but really nervous. It was clear they were ready to do anything if she was.

The thought excited her, but she felt like she was in way over her head. It wasn't that she hadn't had sex before. No with Edward's refusal to do anything, she had found out that Jacob was only too eager. They had both been innocent at the time, and everything had been just clumsy fumbling's. She didn't even get off, as he was done pretty fast, nearly going cross-eyed from his exertion before slumping, asleep right away. He had been too inexperienced, she had concluded, not eager for another go, even though he certainly was.

She hadn't found a suitable person to do more with since, and now she was in Italy. With three perfect vampires. They had all been perfect gentlemen as she settled in, treating her with respect. But now something had shifted. Clearly, they were attracted to her. And she had to admit that she was indeed very attracted to them.

She had many times been thankful that Aro was unable to use his gift on her. She blushed hard as her own imaginations flooded her brain again, making her insides jolt, and she bent forwards, squeezing her thighs together, trying to ease the ache now pulsing between them. She was panting slightly, shaking her head.

_Get it together._

She walked to the toilet, making quick business of relieving herself and then washing her hands. She glanced up in the mirror, almost gasping at her appearance. She looked like a walking hangover. Shaking her head again, she gulped a little water down, before straightening up. She needed a shower. She quickly undressed and walked to the shower stall, adjusting the water's temperature.

Ten minutes later, she stepped back into her room, heart skipping against her ribs. She had found the biggest towel she could, planning to go to her wardrobe as soon as she could. The towel covered her to the middle of her thighs.

Yup, they were still there. Three sets of crimson eyes fell upon her, nearly making her knees buckle with the weight of their gaze.


	2. Break The Silence

Aro had shifted to the centre of the bed, comfortably resting against the headboard, still bare chested. Marcus and Caius hadn't moved a muscle. She stood frozen forgetting her plan to dress.

"Nice shower?" Aro asked, and she focused on him. She nodded dumbly; mouth suddenly pretty dry.

Marcus got up slowly, standing at the end of the bed. He made a come here gesture at her, and she moved without even thinking, his burning gaze working like a hook, line and sinker, and she swallowed it all as he drew her in. She stood looking up at him, breathing in shallow puffs, her heart beating wildly against her ribs.

"Your heart is hammering." He said softly, his hands coming up to adjust her damp hair, pushing it back from her shoulder, starting to walk around her, eyes intently on her slightly damp skin.

"Do we frighten you, young one?"

No, she wasn't scared. Not able to speak right now, she merely shook her head numbly. He came to a halt behind her, his cold chest against her back. His cold hands came up to her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Good," he said, as his lips brushed her ear, taking a deep breath into her damp hair.

"You know we can smell you, do you not, Isabella?" He murmured.

She felt goose bumps ripple all over her body, as his lips came down onto her neck, slowly placing kisses. He began turning her, so she faced the foot of the bed, him still at her back, his hand came up to fist her still wet hair pulling her head back gently, exposing her throat.

An arm came around her waist, pulling her in closely, as her body melted into his touch. She felt Marcus' excitement pressing into the small of her back at the same time as her eyes fell upon Aro. He was watching them like a hawk, lips slightly parted, his hands rested across his abdomen, fingers interlaced.

"Yes, keep your eyes on Aro. He likes to see how I caress your delectable body, until you are a quivering mess." he murmured against her skin, and she exhaled sharply, as his words sent a jolt to her core, making it throb almost painfully. Aro searched her face, as he watched her slowly sink into pure unadulterated desire, as Marcus' hands were slowly working her up into a frenzy. Bella's hands came up, to remove the towel, still around her, to grant him access, but he caught her wrists easily.

"No, young one. In Italy, we savour these moments. We will not be rushed." He let her go again, and continued, his hands slowly gliding over her body, squeezing slightly in certain places, his lips at her throat, as he kissed and licked the skin, blowing cold air onto her, making her break into goose bumps. His fingers gripped her hip and pulled her against him, his pelvis pushing forward slightly as he thrust against her, a low grunt escaping him. She felt herself growing instantly wet at the sound, almost afraid of it dripping down her legs. He hadn't even touched her core yet, and she was already delirious with need. A dark chuckle rumbled from him.

"I think she is ready, Marcus," Caius said quietly. He was still seated, watching everything unfold. But now he got up, slowly walking towards them, standing beside Bella.

Marcus ran a hand down her body, slowly lifting the towel slightly, as his fingers grazed her centre. The touch was feather light, but her hips lurched sharply forward, a groan bubbling through her clenched teeth.

"Yes, you seem ready, do you not, Isabella?" he crooned. Then he slowly removed the towel, letting it drop to the floor at their feet. It hadn't even touched the ground before his hands were all over her, pinching her nipples, squeezing her breasts, caressing her core. Her head fell back, mouth open as he quickly coaxed her to the edge. Then he desisted, stepping away from her. She nearly growled at him for stopping, but swallowed it, waiting. Marcus chuckled darkly, gripping her shoulders, turning her around, so she faced Caius whose eyes were black with desire. Her body trembled as his gaze never moved from her face.

"See how Caius wants you, Isabella?" Marcus crooned. "Notice the bulge in his trousers? Would you like to touch him?"

Mouth dry, Bella nodded.

"You may do so, _tesoro_ ," Marcus said softly.

Bella raised her hand, her fingers touching his still clad chest, trailing downwards, skimming his belt, before they glided over his erect length.

"Can you feel him? Try and squeeze him, feel how ready he is for you." Marcus instructed, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

Bella did as he asked, and Caius' pelvis thrust forward slightly, his breathing a little more erratic.

"Would you like to see him, Isabella? You can open his trousers if you wish." Marcus cooed, making her shiver.

"Why don't you get down on your knees, get a good look at him," Marcus said as her fingers fumbled with the zipper. Suddenly she felt Caius' cold heavy cock in her hand. She fell to her knees, gazing intently at his member, her lips gently parted.

"Do you wish to taste him?" Marcus asked her, as he too came down on his knees behind her, his arm around her waist. Bella nodded eagerly, licking her lips. Caius growled softly at her motion, and he stepped a little closer. Marcus placed her hands on Caius thighs, making her feel him.

"Open your mouth, Isabella," Marcus whispered, gently squeezing her around the middle. Bella obeyed.

"Look at Aro, Isabella, see how this excites him?" Bella turned her head, her eyes focusing on his black gaze. He still lay on the bed, his lips parted, his breathing slow and steady.

"He can smell your arousal; you know." Marcus hissed tenderly, his hips thrusting against her behind again, a groan escaping him. Bella exhaled sharply, her insides clenching almost painfully. Her eyes still on Aro, she opened her mouth further, and slowly took Caius' length in between her lips.

"Good girl," Marcus said, his hands caressing her body, lips cold against her shoulder. Suddenly she felt his cock, pressing against her throbbing cunt, slowly pushing inside her, his hips undulating against her, as she tried to focus on Caius. Her snug channel tingled, as it had been so long since she had been penetrated.

"You are so wet, my dear," Marcus cooed, his thrusts growing in speed. She soon got lost in it all, her mouth sucking on Caius's cock, trying to take him in as far as she could, before withdrawing, her tongue swirling around him, making him hiss with pleasure. As she took him in again, his hips lurched slightly as he thrust in between her lips, a groan escaping him. His fingers skimmed her jaw, gently caressing her, as she bobbed back and forth. All this time Marcus took her from behind, growls escaping him as he soon neared his release.

"I think you will make us erupt soon, my dear." Marcus crooned against her ear, his breathing harsh. "Do you wish to taste his essence on your tongue as he spills himself between your pert lips?"

She practically felt herself dripping as Caius slowly thrust in and out of her mouth, his hips moving more erratically. Marcus at her back, his chest against hers, also thrusting inside her, nearly making her orgasm, though she knew he was not ready for her to have a release yet. Caius's fingers held her jaw tenderly, as he soon reached his peak, a deep growl escaping him, his pelvis jerking slightly, but taking care never to thrust too deep. She tasted him as he left a salty tang on her tongue, and she swallowed it down eagerly. Marcus soon followed suit, his hips slapping into her butt, as he erupted fiercely inside her. Then Caius stood back, taking her hands, helping her up from the floor, Marcus following. He turned her back around, facing the bed again. She was so turned on, if she did not soon get a release, she would rub one out on the spot, not caring about the presence of the three vampires.

She stood in front of the bed, Aro taking in her naked form.

"Now, if you would, please crawl onto the bed, and kiss Aro." Marcus' soft voice commanded in a seductive tone. Bella did as he asked, crawling up to him on all fours, not stopping until her lips met Aro's. He met her head on, hands around her throat, as his lips caressed hers in a heated dance, only interfered by their tongues. He held her there for a long moment, before kissing her throat, pulling her into his lap so she straddled him. His arms came around her, pulling her against him, his hips rolling up into her soaking wet core, making her insides clench again. She moaned passionately, as she began dry humping him hard, trying to relieve some of her desperate need. His hips met hers a few times, allowing her to claw her way towards release. Suddenly she felt a cold chest behind her, an arm around her waist, and she was pulled off Aro, Marcus now holding her against his body. She nearly sobbed in frustration. She needed to come so bad it actually hurt.

She could tell that Marcus had undressed, and his cold skin was a relief to her heated, agitated body. Aro made short work of removing his trousers, and then he was in front of her. They sandwiched her between them, as they fondled her body, kissing and nibbling. Marcus continuously stroked her centre, making her hips buck uncontrollably.

Suddenly she found herself on her back, Marcus beneath her, his arm still around her waist. Aro was kneeling between their legs, and he leaned in over her body, as he captured Bella's lips in a fiery kiss. She nearly suffered from sensory overload, as Marcus rolled his hips against her butt, his hands holding her hips in place. She could feel Aro's hard length resting against her cleft, as he kissed her expertly, rocking his pelvis into her. Then he moved down her body, leaving cold kisses as he went, Marcus keeping her in place. Suddenly Caius was there, kneeling beside her, also completely naked. She barely had time to register that she was now in bed with the three Volturi kings, before she felt Caius gently caress her breasts, pinching her nipples until they puckered into two small peaks. Then his mouth descended on them, kissing, and nibbling at them, his hands resting on her ribs. At the same time, she suddenly felt a cold breath hit her heated centre, a split-second later Aro's tongue dragged from the bottom of her cleft to the top in one broad, swift lick. Bella jack-knifed, a feral cry ripped from her mouth, only being held in place by Marcus, who was crooning into her ear, as he rolled his hips against her repeatedly.

"Are you enjoying yourself, young Isabella? Do you feel how Caius is kissing your pert breasts? Oh, how the nipples stand at attention. Do you feel Aro, as he suckles your clitoris? Is his tongue bringing you closer to heaven? I wonder how wet you are now compared to before. No matter, I will feel you soon enough, when I penetrate you, as you orgasm onto Aro's tongue. It will not be long now," He growled softly, as he breathed into her ear, lips suckling gently on her earlobe. Bella was senseless with need. Aro was licking her lazily, suckling her clit deeply, flicking his tongue at it. Suddenly Marcus shifted his hips slightly, and she felt him press at her entrance again.

"Now, Isabella, you are ready. Let go," he purred, and then he shifted his hips, pushing into her body in one swift and deep thrust. Aro didn't relent, as he kept up with his lips and tongue. Caius at her breasts, sending jolt after jolt to her core. And then Marcus. His cock pushing into her. Everything was too much, and she couldn't see anything, and then Marcus gently sank his teeth into her skin where her shoulder met her neck, as her orgasm came rushing in, crashing down on her with such force that her body lurched forcefully, as she exploded around Marcus' intruding member, and onto Aro's tongue, a scream renting the air, as she shuddered all over her body, feeling Marcus as he slowly thrust into her, feeling her clenching around him. Never had she had such an intense orgasm, and she sobbed softly, the waves slowly subsiding, as her body slowly came down from her peak, feeling Marcus' and Caius' soothing hands on her humming body.

Then Marcus pulled out and rolled the two of them onto their side, placing Bella on her back between Caius and Marcus, and Aro came in between her legs. Both Marcus and Caius grabbed each of her legs, holding them apart, placing them over their hips, so she was completely spread out before Aro, Marcus nuzzling her cheek, throat and neck, Caius placing kisses on her collarbone and shoulder. Aro kissed his way up her body, before he was at her lips, capturing them passionately, as he placed himself at her entrance, before rolling his hips suddenly, sheathing himself inside her in one sharp thrust. They both groaned at the feeling. He was a little bigger in girth than Marcus, and he gave her time to adjust to him before he pulled out slightly, and then pushing back in, growling softly, as he felt her rippling walls gripping him in the most divine way.

"Yes, yes, yes," She chanted against his lips.

It didn't take him long to coax another climax out of her, as he continued to piston into her body, talking into her ear. The others were caressing her body, lightly ghosting her thighs, pinching her nipples, as she fell over the edge, a feral groan falling from her lips. Aro withdrew completely from her body, and Caius kissed her lips passionately, his fingers holding her chin gently. Then he pulled her back against his chest, keeping her leg propped over his hips, as he placed his manhood at her entrance, rubbing her a few times before thrusting into her slowly, his teeth scraping her jaw. Marcus lay in front of her, looking into her eyes, watching as Caius took her from behind. He placed a hand on her clit, mashing it gently, massaging it slowly. She was so wet; he didn't need anything to be able to glide smoothly over her flesh. She was biting her lip as she felt another coil readying itself within her. Suddenly Caius withdrew, and Marcus pulled her on top of him, placing her on all fours. She had been so close and Marcus had a small smile on his lips, before he kissed her so thoroughly, that she soon forgot about anything else.

Then she felt someone massaging her ass cheeks. She looked over her shoulder, and saw Aro smiling wickedly at her, as he kept up his caresses. Slowly, he leaned down and placed wet kisses where his hands had been. Marcus tugged her face around, kissing her heatedly again, as he pushed his cock into her, fucking her slowly. Then she felt Aro's tongue right at her other entrance, and she felt herself clamp down hard on Marcus, as the feeling was almost too good to describe. She was moaning fiercely, completely lost in their caresses. Then she felt Caius lean in over her back, kissing her spine all the way down to the small of her back. She was bucking wildly, feeling the impending orgasm.

"Oh god, don't stop, please, don't stop!" She whimpered. They didn't, and her mouth went slack, as her breath grew short. Then her back arched as she came hard, Marcus thrusting relentlessly up into her greedy heat, Aro's tongue doing god knows what at her puckered entrance.

Then Marcus grew still inside her, focusing on kissing her. She got lost, and mewled contentedly, then stiffened as she felt a finger circle and then being pressed slowly into her arse. Aro's tongue descended once again on her clit, as he slowly fucked her with his finger.

Marcus crooned at her, as his fingers ghosted her cheeks. She felt nervous, as she wasn't quite sure she felt ready for this kind of intimacy, though she had to admit that what Aro was doing felt wickedly good, and she felt her insides clench again and again as his tongue distracted her from the foreign feeling.

"It is okay, nothing more needs to happen, if you do not wish it, Isabella," Marcus said softly, kissing her cheeks and eyelids soothingly.

She relaxed and focused on enjoying the pleasure bestowed upon her.

"I do wish to try it, though," she managed. She was so aroused, that she could barely grasp the realities around her.

Marcus pulled out, and she felt Aro place himself at her opening instead, pushing inside, soon fucking her eagerly, while Marcus and Caius cascaded her with kisses and caresses. She felt Aro approach his release, and he leaned forward, pushing her entire body down, sandwiching her between himself and Marcus, his teeth, and lips at her shoulder blade, growling as he increased the speed. Isabella was moaning continuously, the feel of one vampire beneath her and another on top of her was exquisite. Aro soon reached his peak, and he groaned deeply against her. Then he pulled out and left his place behind her. She felt bereft, but Marcus directed her to lay on her back, resting on top of him again, and then Caius was between her legs, kissing his way up, until their lips met in a passionate kiss. He expertly manoeuvred into her snug heat, pistoning into her at a leisurely pace, making her delirious with the need to come. Then she felt Marcus shifting slightly beneath her, and she felt his cock pushing lightly on her rear entrance. Her juices had spread widely, so there was no need for anything else, but she suddenly saw Aro supply some lube, and Marcus rubbed it around his cock, before placing himself at her ass again. He didn't enter, but just pushed against her, as Caius kept up his deep thrusts. The pressure was unbelievably delicious, and she soon found herself pushing down on him, whimpering slightly. Caius pulled out, kneeling between their splayed legs, his hands running up and own her thighs, soothing her. She experimentally lowered herself even further onto Marcus, slowly feeling him enter, as he breached her ring muscle. Marcus stopped her suddenly.

"We need to go slow, _tesoro_ , take your time." He murmured into her ears, keeping them both still. Bella felt her body slowly adjust to him, the foreign pressure, not entirely unpleasant. Suddenly she felt Caius as he began nibbling at her cunt, his lips circling her clit, nudging a finger into her slick heat.

"Oh fuck!" she hissed, feeling her insides clench hard, making Marcus groan, the vibrations transferring from his chest to her back. His hips shifted slightly forward, sinking in a little deeper, and Bella's back arched, feeling him stretching her tortuously slowly. Caius continued his ministrations his tongue seeking out her clit before gently suckling it into his mouth. Marcus slowly continued into her ass, and finally he was all the way inside, his pelvis flush against her cheeks. He held still, giving Caius the opportunity to push her over the edge, which he did, expertly reading her body language, seeming to know exactly what to do, to make her tip over. Her body shuddered, her sharp whimpers filling the room, and she felt herself clench around Marcus repeatedly, and it was almost too delicious. He slowly began fucking her, holding her passionately around the middle, as he sank into her continuously, whispering sweet nothings in Italian as he did so.

"Are you ready for Caius to penetrate you also?" Marcus crooned, his hands roaming her body. Bella swallowed nervously, as she felt Caius place himself at her entrance, his hands on her hips.

He gently thrust forward, taking it slow, his eyes on hers the whole time. Bella had never felt so filled, and she barely knew what to do with herself, and she was glad when Caius leaned in over her, his chest flush against hers, his lips descending on her mouth, kissing her heatedly. Then they thrust simultaneously, and Bella's mind was catapulted into the sky. She groaned deeply, her body tense, knees around Caius middle. They did it again in unison, and she keened loudly at the feeling. Their cocks massaged her walls in a magnificent manner, and she didn't think she would last long.

Their movements came a little faster, and she clung to Caius, her eyes squeezed shut against his chest. Suddenly Caius trembled against her, his orgasm crashing over him, and he gave a few final pushes into her body, before he slowly pulled out, leaving his place. No sooner was he gone, when Aro took it, eagerly thrusting into her, making her grunt harshly with desire. His mouth was on hers, as he kissed her, his hips undulating wildly against hers. Marcus kept up, and their movements was in perfect harmony, making Bella babble with need. Suddenly Aro rolled his hips, his pelvis mashing her clit at every thrust, and her back arched sharply, as she curled in upon herself, her face buried in Aro's chest, her scream muffled by his body, as he hurled her into the strongest orgasm yet, her insides clenching and fluttering around the two vampires thrusting greedily into her snug body. No sooner had she returned from her peak, before she was yet again thrown over the edge, their hips relentlessly driving into her. They came with her this time, as she yet again squeezed tightly around them both, her body greedy for more. Their deep mingled male groans filled the room, mixed with her sharp moans, as they all writhed on the bed, in pure ecstasy. Then she collapsed, going limb.

"Is she dead?" Caius asked, _almost_ sounding concerned.

"No, sweet king, I'm not dead. Not in the way you intended a least," she murmured, eyes still closed, her breathing slow and deep, as she rested against Marcus' chest, Aro placing gentle kisses on her collarbone.

"Well, look who is still awake." Marcus crooned, slowly pulling out from her, Rolling the both of them onto the side, Aro shifting out of the way, placing himself opposite Marcus.

"Not for long, I assure you," Bella murmured contentedly, as Marcus pulled the duvet over her ruffled form. She shuffled closer to Aro's chest, breathing deeply.

"Hmm, you still smell good," she commented, nuzzling his skin.

The silent vampires seemed frozen in time at her words.

"So do you, _tesoro_ ," Aro said softly, pulling her closer.


	3. Would You Pray For Ecstasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better hold on to your pearls, this will be quite the ride.
> 
> Disclaimer; Twilight is not mine.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: This chapter has a lot of sexual content. You have been warned.

"Would you like to leave, Isabella?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?" His voice was deep, almost growling.

Bella looked into his deep crimson eyes, his nose almost touching hers.

She nodded.

Aro leaned in a little further, almost kissing her. His sweet smell washed over her, making her brain go all fuzzy.

"You know," he said, his eyes falling to her lips, lingering for several seconds before he continued speaking.

"I think you enjoyed our session a couple of weeks ago. You want a repeat performance."

Bella's breathing was coming out in shallow puffs. He watched her intently, his eyes burning with something unspoken. She licked her dry lips, as she felt how his words hit right on target. She hadn't been able to think straight since the three kings had had their way with her. It hadn't even been a couple of days after and she found herself on edge, her mind constantly wandering back to how thoroughly they had pleasured her, her core tingling constantly with need. She had of course tried to help herself, but her own touch never had quite the same deep connection.

Now it had been two weeks, and she was getting desperate for a thorough round of fornication.

He leaned in even closer, his lips only a hairbreadth away from hers.

"Well?" He persisted, his voice even lower, the vibrations tingling down her spine, the resulting jolt shooting directly to her core. His eyes shot downwards, watching her body, his lips parting slightly, as he breathed in deeply, a tiny smirk ghosting his mouth.

"I..." Her voice sounded like it had been grated on a cheese grater. She cleared her throat slightly. His proximity was highly distracting.

"I, uh... Well, you are right. I haven't quite been the same since..."

Aro watched her intently, as she struggled for words, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"I need more," she finally finished lamely.

"I can imagine," His voice was like melted butter, golden and something she couldn't quite describe. Saturated, maybe.

Suddenly she felt a hard chest press against her back, nose nuzzling her neck, an arm coming around her waist. She knew by his distinct scent that it was Marcus. When he had gotten there, she didn't know.

She had been spending a lot of time in Aro's study the last couple of days, surreptitiously trying to be closer to them, knowing full well they eventually would show up. And this evening it had finally happened. Aro had walked in through the double doors, not even surprised to see her there. He had probably already smelled her before he entered the room. She had been sitting reading in the comfortable armchair by the fireplace, but had slowly gotten up, dithering nervously as he slowly approached her.

He had been pleasant enough, but his flirtatious nature soon came through, as he clearly sensed her predicament. She sighed as Marcus' lips brushed her ear, a low growl rumbling through his chest.

"Do mine ears deceive me, or are you saying that you want us to fuck you again?" Marcus said in a deep, seductive voice.

The way he said it made her break out into goose bumps, her nipples already trying to get the attention of the two male vampires.

"No, I heard it too," the voice of Caius said softly, as she saw him emerge from the shadows behind the desk.

Right, _three_ male vampires, then.

"Have we left you so desperate, young one?" Aro asked, his fingers skimming her cheek, his face still up close to hers.

"Oh, she is desperate alright, I can smell her from here," Caius interjected, chuckling, before Bella could answer.

"Yes, so can we all," Marcus growled, his nose nuzzling her neck gently.

The next she knew, Aro had taken her lips in a ferocious kiss, not sparing any measures, as his mouth relentlessly kissed and nipped her lips until they were red and swollen.

"Lovely," he murmured against her mouth, his fingers on her jaw.

"Hmmm, this should be fun," Marcus said as he stepped back, leaving her in Aro's tender care.

Aro pulled her tightly against him, his manhood pressing into her stomach, as his pelvis undulated against her, his lips easily finding her mouth again. He snogged her so thoroughly that she was soon nothing but a bundle of nerves, trembling and panting, as he began kissing his way down her cheek, jaw and throat, his arms the only thing holding her up, as he leaned her backwards in his passion. Her head tilted back, exposing her throat completely for his mouth to roam at his leisure.

"So tender," he growled, driving her crazy with need. He was clearly not in any hurry to have her, and her hands came up to his hair, her fingers digging through the strands, into his scalp. Then they came around to his throat, finding the neck-tie and trying to loosen the tight fabric.

He chuckled darkly, one large hand easily capturing both her wrists, halting her efforts.

"So eager," he said softly.

"This coming from the one whose cock is pressing into my stomach?" She said breathlessly.

"Eager and cheeky," he amended.

"You want to remove my neck-tie, young one, go ahead," he said in a low voice.

"But it comes at a price," he added darkly.

She felt her wrists released, and she soon was able to drag the thin strip of fabric free of his shirt. He smiled at her, as he smoothly took it from her, easily binding her hands behind her back.

"This is the price you pay for being impatient, my dear," he growled softly.

"And cheeky," he added, as he began opening the buttons on her shirt, his hands travelling even further down, opening the button on her jeans.

She felt Caius behind her, his hands smoothly pulling down her jeans, allowing her to step out of them. Then he pulled her tightly against his chest, a hand sliding down to her knickers, his fingers gently prodding her sweet spot. Her hips jerked sharply forward, seeking more friction.

"Easy," he crooned softly, as Aro took her lips again, his mouth kissing her heatedly. She sighed in frustration, as she felt turned on beyond belief, and they seemed intent on torturing her.

"Believe me, Isabella, you will not leave dissatisfied," Aro said softly.

"But we will not be rushed," Caius added, a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Can I just have one release, please? It's been so long," she knew, she sounded petulant.

"Well, it will have a price, my dear. Are you willing to pay it?" Aro showed her his teeth in a seductive smile.

She bit her lip hesitantly and then nodded slowly.

All three chuckled darkly, making her break out in goose bumps again.

Suddenly she saw another neck-tie coming from behind. It was carefully placed across her eyes, completely blinding her. Her breathing pattern changed radically, and her heart began beating. She also felt herself grow instantly wet, heat pooling her core, her insides clenching fiercely.

"My, my, someone likes to be blindfolded," Caius said in her ear, his tongue flicking out at her pulse point, clearly sensing her elevated heart beat. Suddenly she felt him hold her a little tighter, as someone else pulled off her knickers and lifted her feet off the ground, bending her legs at the knees. Caius' hands moved to hold her thighs, so she wouldn't slide down his body as she hanged against his chest. She now was completely splayed out for everyone to see. Her bound hands were pressed into Caius' hard stomach.

Suddenly she felt someone poke her folds gently, cold fingers swiftly finding her moist centre, gliding up and down a little, spreading her juices around.

"So wet," she heard Aro murmur, and she whimpered softly at his touch. It soon turned into a gasp as she suddenly felt him press two fingers deep into her, the heel of his palm coming into sharp contact with her engorged clit as he penetrated her deeply in one fast thrust. He withdrew a little, before pushing them relentlessly into her again, making her groan harshly.

Not able to see anything, she cried out sharply as she suddenly felt a mouth at her rear entrance, a tongue swirling softly around the puckered entrance. Her back arched sharply, as she felt her insides clamp down hard around Aro's intruding digits.

"Does that feel good, my dear?" Aro crooned, as he fingered her steadily, Marcus mouth working wonders beneath her.

She sensed Aro step closer, as his lips descended upon her mouth again, his hand grinding relentlessly against her clit, his fingers simultaneously pressing every sweet spot inside her tightly clenched cunt. His kisses blocked her from screaming outright, but a loud keening escaped her as her hips tried to rock against him. Caius kept her in place though. She was breathing harshly, as she felt the coil inside tighten with an almost painful force.

A satisfied growl came from Aro as he felt her fluttering walls beginning to constrict his moving fingers, and he intensified his ministrations, giving her the last push to finally explode forcefully around his intruding digits, her muffled cries lost to his mouth as he continued to kiss her all the way down from her high.

But he wasn't done yet, as he simply continued to stroke her deeply, as if he was a musician strumming a cord that resonated to her very soul. Suddenly she felt Marcus slowly enter a finger into her tight ass, also fucking her as his lips and tongue explored the area between her vagina and ass. Bella's head fell back, breaking her kiss with Aro, leaning onto Caius' shoulder, as she felt herself pushed towards another strong release.

"Oh, you will continue to kiss me, if you want this release, my dear," Aro growled softly, his movements halting instantly.

Bella groaned as she tilted her head back down towards him, her lips finding his, and he resumed his movements of his fingers inside her. It was already too good, and it took only a few synchronised strokes before she began shaking violently again, her hips trying to move in rhythm with their fingers, as she was pushed hard over the edge. Aro's lips never stopped taking hers in an ardent kiss, as she slowly rode out the waves of her orgasm.

They withdrew their fingers, and Aro held her gently against his chest, allowing her shaking legs to come down, Caius releasing his hold on her. She couldn't see what was happening, and the vampires were too silent for her to hear what was going on, so she just stood waiting.

Suddenly she felt someone in front of her, and then another behind her. By his smell she recognised Marcus, his face inches from hers, as he held her around the waist, pulling her towards his chest, so she leaned slightly forward. She realised that he was now naked.

Her feet were nudged apart gently, as someone stepped close up behind her, slightly furry thighs rubbing against hers. Cold hands caressed her body tenderly, before she felt a cock being placed at her entrance. She was so wet he could just shift his hips a little, and then he was in, sinking in to the hilt and then halting his movements. His hands grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him even closer, pushing in even deeper, making her groan deeply, at the feeling of being so filled. Then he pulled all the way out, before pushing back in, fucking her slowly, but forcefully.

Marcus crooned at her, speaking Italian in a soft voice, his lips brushing hers occasionally, as he held her, while she was fucked steadily from behind, feeling a cock plunge in and out of her sensitive flesh, his pelvis flush with her ass every time he thrust into her. Marcus began kissing her deeply, just as the one behind increased his pace. A soft growl floated to her ears, letting her know it was Caius who was taking her. Marcus placed his hand on her sex, his fingers gently pulling on the hood of her clit. Her insides tightened at the feeling, and Caius growled again as his hips jerked sharply at how tightly she was gripping him. Bella whimpered against Marcus' lips, as he repeated the move. She felt Caius thrust harder, his movements a little uneven, as he suddenly spilled himself within her, feeling how her cunt gripped him greedily, draining him of his essence.

Then he pulled out, vanishing from behind her.

Marcus kissed her one last time, before vanishing too, leaving her hungry for more.

"Come here," Aro growled softly, as he slowly pulled her forward, guiding her through the room, having her kneel down in front of him. She felt him hold her head gently, as he pressed his pelvis to her face, his cock caressing her cheek and jaw gently, finally resting the tip against her lips. She licked him, tasting him for the first time, and she moaned against his hard length. She felt him sit down, and guessed that he had just placed himself on the sofa, having her on the floor at his feet.

He pulled her forward, her legs between his thighs, her leaning on his chest.

He grasped her hair in his fist, as he kissed her heatedly, making her moan softly. Then he slowly untied her wrists, removing her shirt completely, before taking her hands, placing them on his naked chest, allowing her to explore him blindly. Her fingers dragged across his skin, feeling the hard muscles ripple beneath. She searched lower, her fingers caressing his abs, finding his hips, before ending at his rock-hard manhood. She took hold of him, gently pulling the skin down, feeling his hips roll a little. Her breath caught, as she heard a soft moan come from him.

Then someone was behind her, taking her wrists again, securing them at the small of her back.

"I would like you to take me in your lovely mouth, my dear," Aro crooned at her, his fingers gently skimming her cheek.

"But I can't see," she whispered uncertainly, her heart skipping a beat. She couldn't see, she couldn't use her hands. It was all a little overwhelming.

"You do not have to see, just feel," he said softly.

She took a deep breath, lowering her mouth to his skin, trying to sense what body part she was kissing. She circled around a bit, trying out using her tongue on him, until she ascertained that she was kissing the centre of his chest. She nuzzled his skin, smelling his unique scent. She couldn't hold herself up without the use of her hands, so she just rested against him, moving upwards, finding his throat and jaw. Finally she managed to find his mouth, and he kissed her sensuously, his hand coming up to hold her throat, his pelvis thrusting into her lower abdomen, as he held her in place.

She felt someone lean in over her, placing cold wet kisses on her shoulders, sandwiching her between Aro and him. He began trailing down her back, following the curve of her spine, hands touching every inch of her skin. She too began moving down Aro's chest, blindly kissing her way towards his manhood, until she finally reached him. Not able to use her hands, she struggled a bit to take him in her mouth, but finally she got the angle right, and she felt his growl rather than heard it, as she took him in as far as she could. She swirled her tongue around him, applying gentle suction on the tip, before slowly bobbing up and down again, trying to keep a steady rhythm.

Even though she couldn't see his face, she felt his hot, burning gaze as she tried out different techniques. His hands came down, insinuating the fingers in her hair, gently caressing her, as she continued to pleasure him.

The vampire behind her had reached her ass, now massaging her ass cheeks, kissing his way lower, until his mouth caught her folds, suckling them, then travelling to her clit, tongue prodding it, before pulling it into his mouth, tongue flicking across it a few times. Bella's entire body stiffened, a grunt escaping her, as her head fell forward, brow resting on Aro's lower abdomen, her hips rolling at the delicious feeling, her legs instinctively spreading further apart, allowing room for whoever it was that was pleasuring her.

Aro allowed her a few moments, before he reminded her of his need, his pelvis thrusting gently, his cock poking her chin. She tried to continue, but whoever was down between her legs had her trembling as he eagerly licked and sucked at her tender flesh. She was in desperate need of an orgasm.

"You do not get any release before you have granted me one, my dear. Marcus will keep you on edge forever, if need be," Aro said softly. She could almost hear his smirk as he spoke.

Focusing, she continued to pleasure Aro, doing her best without the use of her hands, Marcus doing highly distracting things at her core. Aro's fingers gently grasped her jaws, his hips rolling up, his cock thrusting into her mouth, a deep groan coming from him as he trembled slightly beneath her.

"You feel entirely too good, my dear," he said, his voice filled with passion, continuing to stroke in between her lips.

She tried to keep pace with him, moving her tongue around him as he pushed in, sucking when he pulled out. He hissed in pleasure, feeling a tightening in his loins, as he plunged eagerly back into her mouth, feeling the vibrations from her moans transferring through his sensitive parts. His head fell back onto the back of the sofa, as he held her gently in place, his hips undulating heatedly, abs rippling as he finally erupted into her mouth, his head tilting forward again, teeth bared slightly, as he watched her swallow his essence, his breathing hastened. Finally he let go of her, his fingers caressing her face tenderly for a moment, straightening her blindfold a little.

"Now, it is your turn, my dear," Aro crooned softly, allowing her to rest her head on his stomach, her entire body leaning forward onto him, his thighs on either side of her torso, as Marcus used his tongue and fingers at her centre, her moans got lost into Aro's skin. He caressed her hair, and shoulders, as she was quickly getting lost in her own pleasure, muscles trembling. It didn't take long for Marcus to catapult her into a strong orgasm, and as soon as she erupted, he straightened up, penetrating her hot, pulsating cunt, fucking her eagerly, pushing her further and further onto Aro, her blindfolded face soon on his chest, as she felt how Marcus' thrusts quickly drew a new wave of pleasure from her, her mind going completely blank, as she cried out into Aro's chest, sobs escaping her at the intensity of the pleasure, feeling the two male bodies pressing into hers in the most erotic way possible.

Marcus finally untied her wrists, allowing her to hold on to Aro's arms as Marcus pounded relentlessly into her from behind, his hands resting on the seat of the sofa on either side of Aro, as he leaned in over her, fucking her with wanton abandon, her cries of passion ringing in their ears, as another fierce orgasm crashed into her, his deep thrusts intensifying her release, as she clutched onto Aro for dear life.

"Oh, your sweet cunt feels fantastic, young one, so wet, so hot, so greedy. I am afraid I will erupt soon, my dear," Marcus whispered heatedly into her ear.

Her brow was now pushed against Aro's mouth, his lips whispering soothing words, then talking dirty to her the next moment, telling her to feel how deep Marcus was inside her.

"Take all of him, my sweet young human," he said seductively, making her insides clench hard again, a telling sign of her onset towards another peak, which came rushing in a moment later, her muffled scream bouncing around the room.

Marcus growled deeply, his forceful thrusts becoming even stronger as his orgasm also hit him suddenly, a deep groan escaping him, his teeth scraping her shoulder, as he finished deep inside her, his pelvis pumping into her a few more times before finally stopping, slumping somewhat on top of her.

"Oh my god!" Bella said breathlessly, her knuckles white as she still clung to Aro.

Marcus chuckled deeply, gently kissing her shoulders, nuzzling her skin, before her got up from behind her, removing his weight from her. Aro used a finger on her chin to turn her face towards his, kissing her tenderly, soon deepening the kiss their lips having a heated battle, as she rested on top of him, his hard cock pressing into her lower abdomen. He shifted around a bit, allowing her to straddle him, before he got up, still holding on to her, never breaking the kiss.

He placed her back down on the sofa, stretching out on top of her, his desire evident in his deep breathing, as he easily penetrated her, his arm came beneath her knee, lifting her one leg up, the other still stretched out onto the sofa. This position allowed him deep access within her, and at the first deep thrust, her head tilted back sharply, her hands gripping hard onto the sofa.

"Oh shit!" She managed as she felt him caress an unknown place within her, his sharp thrusts easily coaxing her towards that sweet precipice, her mouth bringing forth sounds she never thought she would say. Not being able to see anything, her other senses seemed to have magnified tenfold, and she barely knew where she was, his rhythm slow and deep, his pelvis hitting her clit hard every time he bottomed out within her.

"Am I hurting you, young one?" Aro asked her gently, not ceasing the movements of his hips. Bella could only shake her head, her teeth biting her lip so hard she nearly drew blood.

Her entire body was tensed like a bowstring, ready to snap at any moment, though his thrusts were too slow to seal the deal completely. He was clearly not ready for her to have it yet, as he kept her there for minutes, not allowing her the sweet release, she so fiercely craved.

Then he grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the armrest above her head, kissing her passionately, muddling her mind completely, her body humming as he slowly withdrew from her a wave of ecstasy so hot she jack-knifed hard against him, the sofa stuttering slightly across the carpeted floor, her cries intensified, though they were muffled by his lips. He continued to stroke her well past this release, easily coaxing another from her, tears were coming from her eyes, swiftly soaking into her blindfold, mingling with her swest, as she sobbed against his lips, her body jerking and shaking beneath him. Finally he broke the kiss, breathing harshly against her lips, smiling softly, as he took in her flushed cheeks, her damp brow, her dishevelled hair.

"Hold on," he murmured, as he gently rolled them over the edge of the sofa, landing on the floor on his back, her now on top, his cock still nestled within her. He placed her hands on his chest, allowing her to find a comfortable position. She was soon slowly moving up and down his length, when she felt a cold chest coming up behind her, his arms coming around her waist, his hips shifting sharply against her behind, his cold hard manhood pressing into her ass. She breathed deeply, melting into his body, sensing that it was Caius, who was now tenderly kissing her shoulder, her neck and her ear, as his fingers caressed her ass, rubbing in between them, skimming her puckered entrance lightly.

She felt a thrill of excitement, as she knew what was about to happen. She felt Caius' hand pushing her gently forward, bending her over, so her chest rested against Aro, who took her mouth in a heated kiss, gently thrusting his hips up into her, just as she felt Caius' prodding a finger into her ass, spreading around lube, allowing her to adjust to the pressure, before moving it in and out in tandem with Aro's thrusts, then slowly adding a second digit. She was soon moaning hotly, her body trembling slightly at the feelings that were coursing through her.

Then she felt Caius withdrawing his fingers from her, before he placed his cock in its stead, pressing lightly, ever so slowly breaching her ring muscle, giving her all the time she needed before pushing in even further. She was breathing deeply, trying to control the fiery tingle of their combined girth within her. They used their hands to sooth her, not moving a muscle, as her body began relaxing against Aro's chest.

Then she slowly pushed her torso up, resting her weight onto her knees and hands, her head tilted all the way forward, her hair tickling Aro's chest lightly. Then she nodded, breathing deeply, bracing for their next move.

They both withdrew from her hot body, before slowly pushing back in, a loud gasp escaping her, a fierce tingle racing up her spine, her back arching sharply, her hair falling back from her face as it shifted sharply backwards. Caius caressed her breasts, as he gently thrust into her ass, his teeth scraping her ear, as he growled contentedly. Aro held her hips in place, pushing upwards in tandem with Caius. As she grew more accustomed to their ingression, her moans deepened, telling them that they could move faster, and so they did, sensing her clenching around them hard at every push into her body.

Suddenly she sensed Marcus in front of her, and she turned her head blindly, her chin colliding with his cock, making it bounce slightly against her face. He chuckled softly, his fingers skimming her jaw, urging her to open her mouth for him. She did so, allowing him to enter. She tried to focus on pleasuring him, but it was extremely hard with the way her body was now screaming for release, absolutely entrenched in the sensual way they were stroking her walls from both sides, pushing her relentlessly towards insanity.

She allowed Marcus to fuck her mouth, which he did, careful not to go too deep, and she barely registered that the three Volturi kings were now filling every hole she had, as she was senseless, her hips moving in tandem with the both of them, moaning loudly around Marcus' cock.

"Oh yes, god yes!" she finally cried, letting go of him, as she felt her insides clench hard, making her feel every ridge of the two vampires pumping into her, her face pressed into Marcus' thigh, as she fell into pure ecstasy once more, her body convulsing violently between the three vampires. She slowly began sucking on Marcus' cock again, as she found her feet again, so to speak. He growled heatedly, thrusting in between her lips, eagerly aiming for his second release, feeling it coming rushing in, as he watched the blindfolded young woman being fucked by his two brothers.

"Will you allow me to spill my essence between your lovely lips, Isabella?" he growled softly, as his movements became slightly erratic, his teeth bared. She sucked him eagerly at his words, clearly wanting to swallow his essence. Her eagerness set him off, and he erupted fiercely, sliding in and out of her greedy mouth, as she took every drop he had to give, before he finally pulled back, caressing her face tenderly, before kneeling down to kiss her ardently, his tongue duelling hers, not caring that he could taste himself mixed in with her sweet taste. All this time she was fucked relentlessly by the others, their movements never pausing. On the contrary, she was starting to grip them fiercely again, making them ramming into her erratically, both groaning deeply, as they shattered her one last time, another forceful release washing over her while Marcus kissed her, swallowing her cries, as she shuddered violently again, her insides tightening hard around their cocks, offsetting their orgasms, as they pushed deep into her a few more times, grunting in satisfaction, as she milked them of their last vestiges. Then they all collapsed in a huddle onto the plush carpet, breathing harshly, not saying anything for a long moment.

Aro gently brushed Bella's hair out of her flushed face, gently removing her blindfold, allowing her to open her eyes. She blinked a few times before focusing on his face, smiling lazily at him. He chuckled softly, holding her tightly against him, caressing her back soothingly. Caius lay beside them, smiling softly, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the silence. Marcus got up slowly, walking towards the small half bath adjoining the study, wishing to find a towel for their young lover.

"I need to pee," she mumbled as her boneless body tried to alert her of this basic need.

Marcus turned around, swiftly lending her an elegant hand, helping her to her feet. She grinned at him, as she stepped over Aro, then her smile suddenly deflated, as blood seemed to exit her face very fast. She put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide, as she hurtled towards the tiny half bath.

She barely made it, as she fell to her knees, her stomach emptying itself violently into the toilet. Marcus was at her side in an instant, holding back her hair, as she retched again, her fingers clutching onto the seat. Aro and Caius came to the door, watching, concern edged into their faces. Finally done, she straightened up, breathing deeply, leaning back against Marcus her head resting on his shoulder. He held her gently in place.

"What is wrong with her?" Caius asked softly, finding a towel to wet, placing it on her brow, soothing her sticky skin.

"I do not know," Marcus said, frowning as he peered intently into her face. Aro kneeled in front of her too.

"Isabella?" He said in a clear voice, his fingers grasping her chin gently.

"She seems to have passed out," he commented softly. He peeled back an eyelid, showing only the whites of her eyes.

"We should get her to bed," Marcus said, hoisting her up into his arms. Caius was dressed in a flash, quickly taking over, cradling her against his chest as his brothers got dressed too, finding a blanket to cover her in, before they swiftly made it to her bedroom.

* * *

As Caius placed her down on her back, removing the blanket again, they tried to ascertain what might be wrong.

"She might need water," Marcus said, flashing to her bathroom and back, holding a glass in his hand.

"I think a doctor might be more prudent," Aro said darkly.

"I think you might be right," Caius said, placing a cold hand on her brow, trying to sense any fever. Nothing. His touch seemed to rouse her, and she stirred slightly, her eyes opening slowly.

"How do you feel, Isabella?" Marcus asked her seriously.

She breathed deeply, her brows furrowing slightly.

"I'm dizzy and queasy. And I am extremely tired all of a sudden," she said, her voice low.

"Would you like some water, my dear?" Marcus asked, offering her the glass. She stayed down, allowing him to gently pour a few small gulps into her mouth.

Then she said no more as she slowly rolled onto her side, curling into a naked ball, promptly falling asleep.

"What on earth is going on?" Caius asked, bewildered, staring down onto her still form.

Marcus shook his head slightly, as he began draping the duvet over her.

" _Wait_ ," Aro suddenly said, his voice sharp. They both halted, looking around at him.

He slowly moved closer, bending down, to look at her slow breathing. His fingers skimming her skin on her stomach. He crawled onto the bed, gently pushing her onto her back again, pulling back the covers again, exposing her stomach. The others suddenly noticed what was wrong.

The silence was complete, as they stared down at the sleeping woman.

"Well, shit," Aro murmured, his fingers ghosting her abdomen softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wipes brow and fanning self with one hand"
> 
> Whew! This might be the longest sexy scene I have ever written. That was no mean feat, let me tell ya!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Feel free to express your thoughts on this chapter! ;)


	4. Lost In The Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Smut later on in this chapter.
> 
> Alright! Onto the chapter!
> 
> A tiny reminder:
> 
> Marcus shook his head slightly, as he began draping the duvet over her.
> 
> "Wait," Aro suddenly said, his voice sharp. They both halted, looking around at him.
> 
> He slowly moved closer, bending down, to look at her slow breathing. His fingers skimming her skin on her stomach. He crawled onto the bed, gently pushing her onto her back again, pulling back the covers again, exposing her stomach. The others suddenly noticed what was wrong.
> 
> The silence was complete, as they stared down at the sleeping woman.
> 
> "Well, shit," Aro murmured, his fingers ghosting her abdomen softly.

Bella stirred a little later, oblivious to the three frozen vampires still in her presence.

They watched her intently as she suddenly sat bolt upright, bolting from the bed, rushing to the bathroom. They heard her vomit again, though she couldn't possibly have anything in the stomach. Then she relieved herself and finally washed her hands and flushed her mouth with water.

She appeared in the door again, only slightly unsteady on her feet. Aro flashed to her side, gently grabbing her elbow, steering her back to the bed.

As he walked beside her, he marvelled at the fact that they hadn't noticed the slight bulge on her lower abdomen. Granted, neither had she, as she gratefully crawled into the bed again, nestling herself beneath the covers.

"How are you feeling?" Aro asked her curiously, feeling the stares of his brothers behind him. She shrugged.

"I'll be okay. I just seem to have caught a bug. It will pass in a day or so," she said, trying to smile through her discomfort.

Aro glanced at his brothers. They had quietly discussed the matter while she slept, and one of the topics was if they should tell her. They had all agreed that they simply had to, but they needed to be gentle. This was a delicate matter.

* * *

As she slept on, she had never witnessed the vampiric meltdown, as they took in the ramifications of what was happening. Caius was simply furious. Having nowhere to direct his anger, he had simply stalked around the room, fuming, barely listening as Aro and Marcus talked.

"This cannot possibly be happening," Marcus said quietly, sitting down heavily on the sofa, staring blankly into thin air. Aro squeezed the bridge of his nose, thinking hard.

So, Bella, a human, seemed to be pregnant. When it had happened, he did not know. He did not even know if it was possible that she had been pregnant before coming here. He did not think it likely. It had been a couple of weeks since their last session. Was it possible that such a pregnancy between humans and vampires could happen? If so, it was everyone's guess how it would progress. And who the father might even be. He sighed. This was rapidly becoming a complete nightmare.

"What on earth are we going to do?" Caius hissed, rounding on Aro and Marcus.

"We are seemingly breaking every single one of our own laws as we speak! By rights she should already be dead!"

Aro glared at him.

"Who could have known that this was possible? I have never even heard of such a thing," he said darkly, pointing a finger in the direction of the sleeping form.

They all looked at her small frame. Without even touching his brothers, Aro knew they were all feeling the same way. They could not possibly kill her.

* * *

"Isabella," Aro said softly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Bella looked at him, her deep eyes searching his face, his tone of voice making her frown slightly.

He sighed deeply, not able to resist skimming her cheek gently, as he searched for the right words.

"We have an idea what might be wrong with you," he finally said. Bella nodded, clearly wordlessly urging him to continue.

He began tugging back the covers, exposing her torso, simultaneously taking her hand and placing it flat on her lower abdomen.

"Tell me what do you feel, my dear?" He felt his brothers coming closer, watching her reaction.

Her frown deepened, as he pressed her fingers into her own skin. Suddenly she stiffened, her head lifting from the pillow as she stared at her own stomach, her fingers splayed out over her skin. She gasped loudly, as she began feeling around more purposely, clearly feeling the bump between her hip bones.

"I- No," she said, her voice hoarse, filled with fear.

"I am afraid so," Marcus said, coming up to the bed, Caius still lurking behind him.

She just stared blankly at them, not able to utter a single word.

"My dear," Aro said, trying to get her attention.

"We need to know if there is any possibility, that you were already pregnant before you got here?" He spoke delicately. She sat up suddenly, hugging her knees, shaking her head mutely.

"You are certain?" Caius said, his fierce gaze making her skin prickle uncomfortably. She glared at him.

"Yes, I'm certain, Caius! It has been months since I had sex, and it was only one time!"

"Alright, my dear," Aro said, trying to placate her, feeling his own inner turmoil swirl around.

He got up slowly, his gaze wandering the room, as he tried to figure out their next move.

"So, I'm pregnant, and any of you could be the father?" She asked bewildered, her voice blank.

"It would appear so," Marcus said slowly, as he took Aro's place on the bed beside her.

"We need to handle this delicately," Caius said shortly.

"No one can know," he added.

"What do you propose we do?" Aro asked him, turning around to see his face.

Caius was silent for a moment.

"I think we need to have her examined first, by a discreet doctor. We do not know what it will even become. We may have to consider the fact that we need to turn her. Perhaps sooner than later."

Marcus considered it as he stared at Bella.

"We do not know a discreet doctor," he said softly.

"That is not entirely true, brother," Aro said dispassionately. Silence filled the room.

"No!" Bella said loudly. "Aro, no, I won't allow you to tell Carlisle about this! Absolutely not!"

"We have no choice, Isabella." Aro said darkly. "He is the only person who may know how to resolve this matter."

Bella crawled out of the bed, seizing a bathrobe from the chair beside the bedside table. Wrapping it around her, she walked towards the dark vampire king, her fierce gaze upon him.

"I said no! We will just have to wait and see what happens!" She said loudly.

"Bella, do not be absurd! This will surely kill you!" Caius snapped at her, stepping between her and Aro. His words sent a jolt through her, as she halted abruptly, as if the ramifications just hit her now. Her face drained, as she slowly sank to the floor, the bathrobe spreading out on the floor, making it appear that she was melting.

Her head bowed in apparent despair. Aro sighed, as he threw Caius an annoyed look, as if to say: _Nice going, brother._

"Isabella," he said, kneeling down beside her, as her fingers clutched her hair. He grabbed her wrists, pulling them away. She looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Do you not see? Carlisle is the only one who can help us." He said, soothingly. She shook her head.

"No, what will he think of me? I can't! It's too much!" Her voice was desperate. She began sobbing, and he pulled her into his arms, trying to sooth her.

"My dear, you are not the first human to have associations with a vampire," he said gently.

"It's not that!" She spat as she pulled away to glare up at him. "I did it with all three of you, damn it! At the same time!" She wiped her eyes angrily, trying to calm herself down.

"Do you know what everyone will think of me, if they knew?" She snapped angrily.

Aro didn't know what to say. He sensed that the question was rhetorical either way.

"They will… Edward will… I can't have them know, Aro! It is too painful! Edward and I didn't exactly end on good terms, and you can surely imagine what he will think of all of this!" She was speaking in a shrill voice now.

"I am risking... Everything! How could we let this happen?" She said, almost sobbing again.

"We had no idea that this was even possible," Aro said, speaking mechanically.

"Well, I need time to think!" She said, determined to convince them.

"I don't even know how I feel about the three of you! And for this to happen… I need to think," she finished, pleading for them to understand.

Marcus walked over to them, his red eyes gliding from her shaking form to his two brothers. Caius saw his puzzled face and stepped closer, barely ready for more bad news.

"What? He asked impatiently.

"I am not sure," Marcus simply said, not elaborating, as he slowly turned away, a deep frown on his face.

"Right, I will get a hold of Carlisle, it should not take him more than a couple of days to be here," Caius said, walking towards the door.

Aro felt Bella pull away as she got to her feet, stumbling slightly, her fingers gripping Caius's wrist. He turned around to look at her. His fierce gaze softened slightly at her tear streaked face. A moment later he had her in his arms, kissing her tenderly. As he pulled back, he placed his hand on her abdomen, making her stiffen visibly.

"You are so stubborn, Bella," he murmured, his crimson gaze roaming her face.

"We are trying to save you, can you not see that?" He continued, as Aro came up behind her, his nose nuzzling her neck. Their touch soothed her frayed nerves, and she took a deep breath, trying to clear her head. It was then, that she felt a tiny movement inside her. Both her and Caius froze, their eyes locked on each other.

"You felt that, right?" She whispered.

"I did," he said softly.

Aro didn't want to be left out, so he placed a finger on Caius' wrist, immediately seeing what had happened. Suddenly it happened again, and Aro gasped softly as he sensed the tiny nudge as Caius experienced it.

"What is going on?" Marcus came over, watching the tense scene unfold.

Bella's breathing was rather shallow, as she waited tensely.

Aro spoke slowly, staying completely still.

"There was, uh, a movement."

" _What_?" Marcus asked urgently.

"It would appear that the fetus is moving," Aro said gently. Marcus was at their side in an instant. Caius took his hand and placed it where his own had been. A tense silence and then; Bella jumped slightly again, as she felt another tiny flutter. Marcus grew tense.

"Oh my god," she whispered almost panicked. Time seemed to stop, as the four of them stood huddled close together in the hushed room.

"Please get Carlisle, Aro," Marcus said softly, as he pushed a strand of hair out of Bella's face, holding her gaze. She nodded slowly, finally agreeing. He kissed her softly, feeling deep relief rush over his body. His earlier inkling now getting clearer by the minute. He needed a word with his brothers as soon as possible.

* * *

"But how is that even possible?" Caius all but spluttered, as he took in what Marcus had just shared with him and Aro. Marcus had wasted no time in getting them away from Bella, hastily describing what he had felt at first, then much too soon seen with his own eyes. They were now in Aro's study.

Aro stared intently at Marcus, stepping close, grabbing his wrist. He saw what Marcus had seen, his first inkling of the bonds, then watching as they blossomed into being in the matter of minutes. His eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Oh my," he said softly, apparently lost for words.

It would seem that this situation was escalating faster than they could ever have anticipated. Aro sighed. So much for a casual bout of sex with a human.

"Do we tell her?" Caius growled softly.

Aro shook his head.

"No. Not yet at least. Our young human has enough on her mind as it is."

Not only had they gotten said human pregnant, it would appear that she was also their mate. He was nearly overwhelmed with all the new things in this whole charade. He had always considered himself knowledgeable on almost everything. Well, there were at least two things he never knew was possible. He almost growled in frustration.

"We should get Carlisle here as fast as possible," he finally managed darkly, flashing to his desk. An old fashioned telephone stood on the polished surface. He usually detested technology, but now he was grateful for its inception. He only ever used this phone to contact Carlisle, and he hoped the man was open minded enough to handle what news now came his way.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Carlisle said as he stepped closer to Aro.

"You have Bella here?"

"Yes,"

"And she is apparently pregnant?"

"Not apparently. Pretty damn certainly pregnant," Aro clarified.

"And we don't know who the father is, because…?"

"Yes," Aro sighed.

They were in his study. Carlisle had arrived with surprising speed, as Aro had given a few choice keywords on the matter.

"And what is it that you would like me to do, Aro? Terminate?"

Aro looked long and hard at his old friend.

"We are not sure. Isabella seems attached to whatever is growing inside her. We felt it move the other day. It was quite eerie, to be frank." Carlisle was quite incapable of hiding his disbelief at this entire situation.

"For gods sake Aro! What have you done to that poor girl?" Carlisle shouted. He _never_ shouted. He must be really angry.

Aro said nothing.

"Edward will be furious." He muttered.

"Well, we, Isabella to be more specific, would like you to not tell anyone else, especially Edward. She feels humiliated as it is. We were hoping to count on your professional discretion, Carlisle." Aro said, urgency edging his voice.

"Aro, you all three had sex with this girl! On multiple occasions! I don't know what you expected me to do!" He said loudly, seemingly losing control.

"I can assure you, it was consensual if that is of any importance to you," Aro said shortly.

"You could have killed her!" Carlisle shouted, pointing an arm into space, as if to indicate Bella.

"Oh please, Carlisle, you know we have excellent self control. She was never in any danger," Aro brushed him off.

"Except for now?" Carlisle was seething.

Aro watched him a moment, then looked away.

"Yes, now she seems to be in danger. We never intended for this to happen, old friend. She has become quite important to us. Especially since all this mess..." Aro struggled to find the right words.

"Just please, help us save her," He finished softly.

"You see, she is our _mate_ ,"

A long silence blossomed, Carlisle glaring at Aro, who looked steadily back. Aro wondered if he had even heard him.

"So, I should probably have a look at her?" Carlisle finally managed grimly.

* * *

Bella was feeling jittery. They were in a clearly disused hospital wing of some kind. Her mouth was a thin line, as she watched Carlisle work around her, plugging things in machines, taking her blood pressure, feeling her abdomen, taking her temperature. In her periphery, the three kings were standing silent as they observed everything closely.

Carlisle was respectful enough. He seemed discontent, but it was clearly directed at the three vampires behind him. Finally she was sufficiently annoyed by the tension.

"Aro, will you please take your brothers and leave us alone?" All the vampires stiffened, even Carlisle, whose golden gaze lingered on her face. They acquiesced silently, and left the room. Carlisle took a deep breath, his movements becoming less tense.

"Thank you," he said softly. Bella said nothing, averting her eyes. He worked in silence, only speaking if he needed confirmation of some kind.

After a long while he finally sighed, speaking to her in a defeated voice.

"Bella, I don't understand what is going on here," He was placing a few vials of her blood in a fridge with a clear glass front. She frowned.

"I mean, how on earth did you end up here of all places? The Volturi? Really?"

She flushed hotly at his words, even though he didn't sound accusing, his tone was merely highly confused.

"I don't know. They invited me, believing I was a vampire. I spent a few weeks here before things… Happened," she said, her fingers twisting in her lap.

"But why did they happen? What about you and Edward?" He said feebly. She gaped at him. Didn't he know?

"Carlisle, Edward ended things with me. He must have told you as much," She said, confused. Carlisle frowned.

"He said you were visiting your mother. He never said you had broken up," He closed the fridge with a subdued snap and walked over to her bed. Bella stared at him, bewildered.

"Why would he lie about that? He clearly ended things with me, because I wanted to become a vampire, and he couldn't agree on that. So he left me,"

Carlisle sighed.

"I don't know. But maybe he wanted to try again,"

Bella shook her head.

"No, he was very certain about these things. Otherwise I would never have left him. I feel at home here now, so it doesn't matter. They are extremely good to me," She finished defiantly. Carlisle watched her a moment, then sighed, shaking his head a little.

"I wanted this, Carlisle," she said fiercely. He frowned at her, looking puzzled.

"Well, not _this,_ but I wanted to be with them," she amended, her cheeks growing hot again.

He said nothing a moment, taking in her appearance. She was unusually pale for a human, her heartbeat was fast but strong. Her eyes were bright and stubborn.

"Alright," he said, lifting his hands placatingly in the air. He took out a pocket light, having a look at her reflexes, checking her over in general.

"I should try and scan you. We need to see what's going on," His tone was pleasant, he seemed to accept that this had indeed been her choice. She silently marvelled at his patience.

* * *

"So, I have tried my best to get a grasp on what is happening with Bella," Carlisle said softly, his usual gentle nature in place.

"Bella is definitely pregnant. She seems to be at least 14 weeks along, but I don't think we can count on that, since we know when conception might have happened," An uncomfortable silence followed this statement, and Bella shifted slightly in her chair. Marcus glanced at her, placing a hand on top of hers in her lap, making her settle down again.

"Furthermore, I cannot see anything on scans. Nothing seems to be able to penetrate her uterus, or the fetus is blocking it somehow. I can tell you that Bella is dehydrated. This will account for her fatigue. I need to know if she has been eating regularly?"

Bella shook her head slightly, her jaw tense as she had listened to Carlisle. They wouldn't know what was going on inside her. Panic was quickly welling up in her chest.

Aro glanced at her, sensing her body's reaction. Then his gaze shifted to Carlisle.

"No not much, a lot of times anything we feed her will come right back up. She has been vomiting a lot, so she has been losing fluids," As he spoke Caius got up, his body conveying worry and anger. He began pacing.

"So, what do we do?" Marcus asked, his eyes following Caius' movements.

"Well, we can't terminate, it is too late for that, and more importantly, Bella doesn't want that. There really is nothing we can do but wait, I'm afraid," Carlisle said.

"I will see if I can get some saltwater in her, and if that goes well, we can add some nutrients. It is vital that she lose no more weight," he finished, a concerned frown on his face.

* * *

A long while later, Bella was in her bed naked, lying on her side, her fingers gently roaming her slightly expanded stomach. She didn't know what she felt anymore. She was definitely scared of what was to come, but she also felt a certain tranquillity, as she imagined the gentle nudges inside her. There was a connection she couldn't explain. The room was growing darker by the minute, but she couldn't muster any energy to turn on any lamps.

She thought about her three kings. When the conception had happened. Her breath caught as she remembered the unrestrained passion of that day. She felt her insides clench slightly as images flooded her brain.

"What are you thinking about?" A gentle voice behind her asked. She rolled half onto her back. Aro was standing at the opposite side of her bed, watching her intently, his frame draped in shadows.

"I cannot read your mind, and I feel desperate to know what is going through your head," he said, a soft smile lingering around his mouth.

She sat up slowly, the covers sliding somewhat down her body. She hugged her knees, her eyes staring into space, as her mind lingered on the memories of her first time with the three vampires.

Aro sat down on her bed, his eyes roaming her body. He turned on a bedside lamp, the soft golden light barely chasing away the darkness, though the shadows scattered to the corners of the room.

"You seem aroused, my dear," he commented softly. She chuckled at that. Of course he would know. She rolled over onto her other side, facing him.

"Yes, I'm aroused. That is all I am at the moment. I can barely see straight, as every movement I make, it makes me think of you, or Marcus or Caius. How you touch me, made me feel so much pleasure, I fear I may never recover,"

Aro smirked a little, his red eyes glinting at her.

"I see," he said delicately.

"Would you like me to do something about it?" He added innocently. She considered him a moment.

"What if it hurts the baby?" She whispered worriedly.

"It will not harm the baby, I assure you, my dear" Aro said gently, leaning forward to kiss her.

She pulled back from him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, biting her lower lip worriedly. Aro paused just before their lips met.

"Would you like me to consult with Carlisle about this matter? I am sure he will not mind," He said, his voice sounding reassuring. A long pause, and then she shook her head.

"No, I believe you," she said shyly.

He smiled at her, before kissing her tenderly, their lips soon meeting almost feverishly, as she was quickly consumed with desire. He pulled her against him, gently stretching out on top of her, his hands roaming her body, as he kissed her thoroughly. She was soon moaning deeply, her fingers clutching his shoulders, her hips rolling off the bed, desperate for some relief.

Suddenly she halted, breaking their kiss. "What about Caius and Marcus?" She whispered against his lips.

"It is not necessary for all of us to be here, Isabella. You and I can enjoy a moment if you wish. Just as you can enjoy a moment with either of them, should you so choose," He said softly.

"Oh," she said. He chuckled before he kissed her again, his pelvis rocking against her, his rock-hard cock pressing lightly into her core. She gasped softly at the feeling, and her body jerked sharply against him.

"Please do that again," she said breathlessly. And so he did. He felt her entire body tense, her breathing strained. He repeated the gesture, and her head lifted off the bed, as her back curled in upon itself, her muscles shaking, and she groaned deeply. It only took one more push against her core, and she panted hotly, as she came apart, a sharp whimper escaping her, as she shook violently beneath him. He crooned in her ear, as she clung to him, her insides aflame with need.

"That did not take much," he said, his voice rich with desire.

"Please just shut up and fuck me," she said, pushing her hair out of her flushed face.

"As you wish, my dear," he said, swiftly divesting himself of his clothes kneeling between her splayed legs. He watched her, his gaze hot, almost burning her with his need, making her shiver slightly. He was in between her thighs in an instant, his cock pressing at her entrance, easily entering her. Her mouth opened at the feeling, and he growled softly, kissing her deeply, as he thrust into her again and again, feeling her clench around him tightly, as she seemed on the verge of another orgasm already. He kissed a trail from her mouth to her throat, his teeth scraping her skin. She shattered around him as he took her passionately, his hips never ceasing their movements, fucking her through the peak.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, holding onto him for dear life, as she moaned loudly as he fucked her straight into another orgasm. He growled again, as he rolled them over, placing her on top, his pelvis thrusting upwards into her still convulsing body. Her knees squeezed his sides briefly, and he repeated the movements, holding onto her as he fucked her deliberately, feeling her body shiver against him, as he was pushing her relentlessly towards another release. It was almost too easy, her moans shifting in pitch as the coil within her seemed to snap again, and she undulated heatedly against him, her pelvis working of its own accord. Her orgasm done, she sat up, not stopping as she leaned her hands on his chest, seeking another release, not caring how wanton she must seem.

His hands grabbed her buttocks as he pulled her towards him sharply. He sat up simultaneously, his pelvis thrusting upwards again, mashing her clit repeatedly. She threw her head back, a deep groan escaping her. He kissed and nibbled her collarbone, holding onto her back as she leaned even more backwards, feeling him press into her snug vagina again and again. She had never felt so sensitised. Every movement he made seemed designed to coax a release from her, and she was soon shuddering uncontrollably again, her body not able to hold off any longer, and she came apart in his arms, her head tipping forward again, their brows meeting, as he thrust slowly into her pulsating heat.

"This is almost too easy," he said in a husky voice, as she finally slumped against him.

She blew her hair out of her face, as she glared at him, her body not nearly done yet.

He chuckled again, slowly rolling them onto the side. He got up, straddling one of her thighs, her still on her side, folding her other leg around his hip, his eyes locking on her face as he entered her again, thrusting slowly, bottoming out within her, staying a long while, then pulling out slowly, before pushing back in.

Her mouth fell open, as she felt him stretch her in a completely new way, and every time he was pushing in all the way to the hilt, she could not help put clench sharply around him, making him groan at the feeling. His hand came down and caressed her clit, and she moaned softly, feeling that familiar pull again. He smirked at her, as he felt her grow close again, and he leaned in over her a little, rolling his hips faster into her, his cock dragging against her walls, pushing every button just right. Her back arched and she felt him thrust a little harder, giving her the final push, and she came hard again. Still feeling her rippling around him, he pushed her all the way onto her back again, lifting her leg up by the knee, thrusting into her in swift jerks of his hips. She went from moaning, to howling as he easily dragged from her another strong orgasm, his teeth bared as he watched her writhe uncontrollably beneath him. He took hold of her other leg, pinning her knees far apart, as he fucked her into the mattress, eager to have her snug channel grip him again in passion.

She was helpless as she nearly sobbed, feeling him deep inside her, his pelvic bone crashing against her clit at every thrust, turning her insides to molten lava as blood flooded her core again, making her cry out sharply. She curled off the bed, her mouth at the centre of his chest, and he felt the first throbs of her final orgasm deep within her.

"Yes," he growled darkly, his pace increasing as he rapidly approached his own release. He pounded into her, extracting a sharp cry at every thrust, as she finally quivered all over, her cunt clamping down tightly around him, wrenching from him his own sweet release.

She lay panting sharply, as he rested gently on top of her, his head at her breasts. She contentedly brushed her fingers through his hair, the soft strands easily sliding between her digits.

"Thank you," she finally whispered. He chuckled darkly, as he got up onto his elbows, his hair framing their faces.

"No need to thank me, _tesoro_. We got you into this mess, we must do everything in our power to help you through it," he said softly, kissing her tenderly.

A long silence stretched between them, as he simply looked into her soft brown eyes.

"I don't think I will survive this," she finally whispered. Her body slowly tensed beneath him, and he slowly rolled off her, pulling her body against him, her face against his chest. She was trembling slightly, and he held her close.

"Perhaps not in the sense that one would usually hope, my dear. I do believe we can turn you at one point, it just has to be at the opportune moment,"

He knew that nothing he said would calm her down, so he simply kept quiet, allowing her tears to fall in silence, her body shaking gently against him.


	5. The Scream Behind The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotbunnies!
> 
> Disclaimer #2: A lot of smut ahead. You have been warned.
> 
> A small recap;
> 
> "I don't think I will survive this," she finally whispered. Her body slowly tensed beneath him, and he slowly rolled off her, pulling her body against him, her face against his chest. She was trembling slightly, and he held her close.
> 
> "Perhaps not in the sense that one would usually hope, my dear. I do believe we can turn you at one point, it just has to be at the opportune moment,"
> 
> He knew that nothing he said would calm her down, so he simply kept quiet, allowing her tears to fall in silence, her body shaking gently against him.

Bella awoke with a start. She had drifted off as Aro held her. Her eyes snapped open now, her body jolting somewhat. She breathed deeply, recognising Aro's chest as her face was still buried in it.

"You have been sleeping," he murmured softly, as he rolled slightly away from her, peering into her face.

"How are you feeling?" His crimson gaze was tender, his hand running up and down her arm.

She rubbed her eyes, feeling the dried tears, and she hastily removed the remnants.

"I'm okay," she murmured, blinking a little, not wanting to talk about it just now.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

He glanced away shortly, before he answered.

"For about twelve hours,"

"What?!" She asked, shocked. She had felt like it was only five minutes.

"Have you been holding still for twelve hours?" She asked, shocked.

He smirked a little.

"Yes, it is not hard to keep still," he said dispassionately.

"You must have been needing it," he said, chuckling.

"You slept like the dead, never even moving a muscle," he added.

"Well, it's your fault," she said dispassionately.

"Me?" He asked, a look of mock shock on his handsome, pale features.

"Well, I never!" He exclaimed, making her giggle.

"You are the one who fucked me into a coma," she said, poking him in the chest with a small finger. She nearly wanted to run her tongue across his sternum, run her fingers through his chest hair, and straddle him. She felt a need rise within her, and barely resisted the temptation of doing exactly that.

Something told her that he knew exactly what she had been thinking, because a lazy smile slowly spread across his lips, as he rolled all the way onto his back, almost inviting her in, the sheets twisting tantalisingly around his hips. He was so damned sexy.

She gathered herself somewhat, swallowing a little before she planted a mock scowl on her face.

"It's you and your damned brothers who got me in this situation in the first place," she said, placing her hands flat on his chest, leaning her weight on him, getting ready to place herself on top.

Suddenly Marcus was in the room, his eyes roaming the messy bed, and their partly entwined limbs. Bella flushed, as she almost felt guilty. He didn't seem to mind though, a tiny smirk ghosting his lips.

"Am I interrupting?" His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Aro was stroking her thigh softly, and she felt herself grow wet, as she sensed the two vampire's eyes on her.

Marcus breathed deeply, his gaze focusing on her slightly trembling form.

"You could just join us, brother," Aro said, holding Bella's gaze locked as he spoke, his tone making it perfectly clear what he had in mind. She shuddered viscerally, as the tension in the room pressed upon her.

"Our young human was just telling me of how it is our fault, that she is constantly aroused," Aro said, his hand coming up to rest on her throat, fingers gently stroking her pulse.

Marcus' face was inscrutable, his red eyes staring intently at the young woman.

"Is that right?" He mused softly.

"Well, we should do something about that, don't you think?"

Bella's breath caught in her throat, feeling her insides pool with blood.

"No, I'm fine. I just need a bath," she said dismissively, trying to ignore her slightly throbbing core. She crawled down from the bed, walking naked to her bathroom, leaving the door a jar as she leaned down over the tub, fiddling with the tap, to adjust the water temperature, squirting soap in as well. Soon the gentle aroma of coriander and ginger wafted up to her nose.

Then she walked to the counter in front of the huge wall-to-wall mirror, looking for her hairbrush. Finally locating it, she began to brush her fairly messy hair in brisk, efficient strokes, eventually looking at herself in the mirror, intending to check if she could see any signs of her pregnancy. She never got very far, because her gaze caught the two dark vampires in the mirror behind her, as they stared hungrily at her. One was still naked, the other still dressed. She froze instantly, her brush halfway through her hair.

Everything was silent, except for the water still splashing into the tub. She gulped at the way they looked at her, and Aro chuckled darkly, as he came up behind her, his cold hand skimming her spine, making her break out into goosebumps. She felt her nipples pebble, the feeling almost painful. Aro pulled her against him, his erection pressing into her butt. Marcus came in front of her, his hands gently fondling her breasts as he began to kiss her tenderly at first, but soon his lips were taking her mouth passionately, making her moan softly, her lungs straining for air. He trailed kisses down her jaw and throat, his mouth soon descending upon her nipples, his lips and teeth gently teasing her.

She felt Aro growl behind her, his chest vibrating against her back as his hand moved around her waist, travelling further down her stomach cupping her sex gently before moving on to another part of her body. She whimpered, and Marcus came back up to kiss her deeply again, his sweet smell soon drowning her senses completely. She closed her eyes, surrendering to their tender care, as they kissed and caressed her body, almost making it impossible for her to stand on her own.

She felt herself growing wet, her core throbbing with an unfulfilled yearning. She thought she felt something wet slide down her inner thigh, and Marcus hissed, as he knelt down before her. Aro held her propped up, as Marcus nudged her legs apart, his tongue soon travelling up her leg, ending in the smallest of fluttering against her clit, and she cried out, desperate for more. He left it at that though, soon in front of her again, his hands gently holding her throat as he kissed her again, apparently unable to get enough of her lips, as he pulled her close.

She felt delirious, the two men playing her body expertly, easily having her teetering on the edge and holding her there, seemingly enjoying how she was becoming increasingly desperate with every passing minute.

Finally, Marcus began touching her centre, and she jerked sharply into his touch, even though it was only feather light.

"Feeling a bit eager, are we, young one?" He crooned against her lips, his own breathing a bit shallow now. They had been working her up for so long, she would do anything for a release now.

She merely nodded, biting her lip, her eyes shut tight. She felt Aro's lips by the shell of her ear.

"Please get in the tub, my dear," he said in a deep husky voice.

"What?" she said, not understanding at first.

"It is overflowing soon, and I think you should get in," he said, the hint of a chuckle in his voice.

She glanced over, and gasped loudly as she saw how filled it had become, soapy foam rising over the top. Marcus stepped back as she pushed against his chest to get to the tap.

As she leaned in over to shut off the water, she felt someone behind her, his naked pelvis pushing tantalisingly against her, holding her waist in place. The water shut off, she again focused on the feel of whoever was behind her as he pressed against her again and again, a deep growl emanating from his chest. She could tell it was Marcus.

"I cannot resist you, _tesoro_ ," he growled, his voice sending shivers through her, as she felt him push into her pulsating cunt in one sharp thrust, seating himself deeply. She cried out, glancing over her shoulder to look at him, and he had his eyes closed, breathing deeply. The sight made her insides clench, realising how close he was to losing control. He felt her, and his eyes snapped open, his crimson gaze on her, as he slowly withdrew from her body, and keeping their eyes locked, he thrust back in, a sharp roll to his hips. He did it again, and again, soon his pace increasing as he fucked her over the edge of the bathtub. His teeth bared, as his hands roamed her waist, leaning forward to reach her breasts. She was moaning with complete abandon, seeing the great Saint Marcus losing it. Her fingers clutched the marbled edge of the tub, as she felt him move within her.

"You are driving him wild, my dear," Aro had appeared in front of her, sitting down on the edge, taking her hands and placing them on his thighs.

"I have never seen him like this," he added seductively, his fingers skimming her chin, having her focus on him, as Marcus kept fucking her.

"Does it feel good to have him take you like this, _mia cara_?" His voice was so rich, gently filling her almost as much as Marcus was doing.

"Just take it all, my young human," he crooned at her.

Bella leaned on his thighs, seeing his excitement, but not able to do anything about it, as Marcus was jolting her frame so much, she could only hang on for the ride, feeling her insides clench every time he pushed into her. Aro kissed her deeply, his fingers finding her breasts, pinching the nipples softly. His ministrations sent jolts fizzing to her core, and she exploded almost without warning, her breath being pushed from her lungs, as she shuddered all over. Marcus fucked on with no compunction, his cock ramming into her eagerly. She was so wet, the sounds were magnified around the room, as his hips repeatedly hit her butt with a soft clap. It almost sounded thunderous against the marbled walls. Suddenly she felt him shudder, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic, his orgasm crashing over him.

He was still for a moment, but then withdrew from her hot body, and urged her to get in the tub. They both followed her in. They were soon submerged in sudsy frothy water. She watched mesmerised as their dark hair easily soaked up the water, making it appear black. Their skin appeared ten times paler in comparison, their red eyes gleaming at her, as they closed in on both sides, their hands not holding back, as they caressed her all over. White bubbles clung to their chest hair and skin, and her fingers caressed them lightly, the bubbles sliding across their marble skin.

The mix between their cold touch and the warm water was delicious, and she was soon swooning, Marcus holding her propped against his chest. Aro was in front of her, his eyes holding her captivated, as he slowly roamed her body, taking his time, driving her insane.

Then he turned away somewhat, grabbing the detachable shower head, before turning back to her. He turned on the water, making it shower her hair and body with warm water, vanquishing any bubbles from her skin. He grinned wickedly at her, as he moved the stream downwards, aiming it at her centre. She didn't have time to realise what he was doing, before the jet hit her sensitive clit. Her head fell backwards onto Marcus' shoulder, her arms coming up around his neck, as she felt the sweet caress of water for the first time. It was almost too much, but somehow not enough, and her pelvis squirming a little, trying to find a good angle to just hit the spot.

Aro adjusted the spray a little, and the jet suddenly grew stronger, focusing on just where she needed it. She was nearly shouting as she felt her insides clench beyond belief, her body shaking violently, the cord within her suddenly snapping as she came apart, holding on to Marcus, Aro dutifully keeping the jet aimed at her clit. It was soon too much, and she tried to push it away slightly, easing the pressure a little, but she suddenly found her hands pinned at her back, Marcus holding them in place, Aro not relenting the focus on her centre. She felt heat searing her entrance, as blood surged to her vagina. Aro wriggled the spray a little, and she cried out again, her hips jerking sharply. She didn't know if she wanted more or was trying to get away. All she knew was that he only persisted. A moment longer and she shattered again, not able to hold back a high pitched cry, as she nearly sank down on her knees.

"No, my dear, we are not done quite yet," Marcus murmured in her ear. He sat down on the edge of the tub, holding her against his chest. Aro moved in between her legs, easily thrusting into her body, aiming the shower head at her clit again, as he fucked her slowly, pushing her repeatedly up against Marcus.

Bella's eyes crashed shut, her head rolling to the side, into the crook of Marcus' neck, at the intense feelings rushing through her.

Aro thrust sharply into her, his eyes fixated intently on the young woman's face. Her cheeks were flushed, her brow furrowed, her head tilting back as it rested on Marcus' shoulder again. She groaned harshly when Marcus began kissing her neck and shoulder, his teeth sinking gently into her skin. He kissed her ear, suckling her earlobe, all the while she felt Aro's cock plunging into her again and again, the jet of the water pointed relentlessly at her clit, only the slight jolt of his thrusts moving it about somewhat.

He grabbed her legs, placing her knees over his elbows, the angle within her changing unexpectedly, and she jack-knifed between the two of them, everything almost too much, the orgasm hitting her off guard, as he continued to pound into her. Her hips bucked wildly, her insides clamping down again and again around Aro's intruding member, nearly keeping him in place. He growled softly, baring his teeth at the snug feeling, his own release suddenly washing over him and he slowed down slightly, until they were through their orgasms. Then he released the shower head, not bothering to turn off the water, as he moved in close, placing her ankles on his shoulders, he began fucking her in earnest, holding onto her hips, as he pulled her against him at every thrust.

She felt Marcus at her back, still holding her wrists, his nose in her hair, as he was crooning gently into her ear, telling her how good she felt. The water began overflowing, cascading onto the tiled floor, the foam following suit, but none of them cared, they were so caught up in the rhythm of their bodies. Bella was practically howling, her voice hoarse from all the pleasure. Aro suddenly slowed down a little, now thrusting almost lazily into her body. She nearly glared at him, but then she felt Marcus shift around beneath her, and she suddenly felt him gently prod his cock into her ass, going slowly. It felt almost too good, the water sloshing all around her, feeling full inside and out, as the two vampires slowly thrust into her simultaneously. She groaned, feeling her inner muscles tighten almost painfully, as they did it again, rubbing against her walls in the most delicious way. She was incoherent, unable to do anything as they relentlessly pushed her towards another orgasm, eagerly thrusting into her hungry body. Her entire body tensed, and she grew very quiet for a few moments, as her brows tugged together. Then she began shuddering, the beginning of a scream erupting from her. They held her close, their deep groans making her insides flutter, only making her hurtle even faster over the edge, feeling them shift her insides around in the most erotic way possible. They never ceased their thrusts, and her screams were bouncing around the room, as they almost with bizarre ease, had her coming apart again. Bella was lost to the world, so consumed with desire, that she registered nothing. Aro bit gently into one of her ankles, as his thrusts became suddenly short and fast, his own impending release close. His pelvis hit her clit perfectly, and she clamped down hard again, making Marcus jerk slightly against her.

"Hmmm, you are squeezing me so tightly, my dear, I think I will erupt within your ass soon," he growled darkly. She whimpered, barely hearing what he said, as she felt heat burst within her, as the coil tightened again.

"Do you want me to spill myself within you, _tesoro_?" He asked her huskily, feeling her tighten around him. Aro growled, feeling it too.

"Oh, here it comes my dear," Marcus nearly moaned, as he thrust into her sharply, Aro following suit. They were deep inside her, pushing into her a few final times, as her own orgasm came crashing down over her. Then they all halted, Bella breathing harshly. The two vampires held her securely in place. Then slowly they let her down, her lower body sinking into the tub, her forehead resting against Aro's chest.

* * *

Aro swiftly turned off the water, still holding onto her, though the floor was drenched long since. No one spoke, but Marcus began to wash her gently, allowing her to just lean against Aro.

Then he turned her around, washing her torso gently. He tenderly rubbed soap into her abdomen, his face folded into an almost indefinable emotion. She realised it was love, and as the realisation hit her, his eyes snapped to her face. Something unspoken passed between them, and suddenly she felt a premonition of some kind. Goosebumps erupted on her wet skin, and she trembled slightly. Her breath caught slightly, her eyes asking what her mouth could not.

Marcus sighed softly, then he nodded, staring intently at her, gauging her reaction.

She licked her lips, as she glanced down at her growing stomach.

So, this was unexpected. The exchange didn't pass Aro by, and he frowned somewhat at his brother. Marcus grimassed, his expression shutting Aro down. Marcus could not keep it from her. She was carrying their offspring for goodness sake. What else could he do?

Bella was quiet, but her mind was whirling. She allowed the two vampires to shower her, and helping her out of the tub, they dried her with large soft towels. Finally they all put on fluffy bathrobes. She was distant through it all. As they entered her bedroom, they found Caius on the sofa, clearly waiting for them. Bella froze as she stared at the blond vampire. Then she glanced at the two dark ones flanking her. Her fingers automatically ghosted her stomach, as she felt a tiny nudge flutter within her.

"What is the matter?" Caius asked, slowly getting to his feet, coming to stand in front of Bella. Bella looked up at him, not able to find the words. She just walked to her bed and sat down, her hands clasping her knees almost painfully. The three vampires exchanged looks.

"Darling, are you alright?" Marcus asked her, kneeling before her. She blew out the air she had been holding, looking into his pale face.

"Please, tell me the truth, Marcus," she whispered.

"You're my mate?" She asked softly. Marcus hesitated for a short moment, but then nodded.

"But that's not all, is it?" She stated bluntly. Marcus slowly shook his head.

"You are all my mates, am I right?"

"Silence filled the room. Then.

"Yes," Marcus said softly.

She buried her face in her hands, thinking hard.

"So, what does this mean?" Her voice was slightly muffled by her hands, but they understood her perfectly.

Aro stepped forward.

"It only means what you want it to mean, my dear," Marcus shot him a look.

"It does not have to mean much," Aro amended, "but Marcus does see our bonds. Apparently you are enough of a mate to need three vampire kings to handle you," A slightly nervous chuckle escaped him. Bella felt no need to laugh, and she sank onto her back, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed, her hands still covering her face.

"I'm not ready for this," she mumbled, trying to sort out her own feelings. She knew she had little choice by now, especially since she was pregnant, not even knowing who was the father. She felt an urge to scream. Another gentle nudge in her abdomen halted her, and she jolted slightly, her hands coming to rest on her abdomen. She sighed deeply.

"Alright," she said, forcing herself to sound calm. Nothing she could do about it now anyway. Also, she could not deny that she enjoyed the company of the three males currently watching her. When she first got here, she had gotten a completely different picture of them, undoubtedly coloured by Edwards opinions. She had soon begun making her own opinions on these Italian vampires. She sighed again.

"I will do this," she murmured, more to her unborn child, than to herself.

Marcus placed his hand between hers, feeling her stomach. Apparently the nudger felt him, because Bella felt another flutter.

"It's like they know us," he said gently, his eyes on his hand.

Bella jolted up on her elbows.

"They?" She asked urgently.

"It is just a saying. I cannot sense the sex of the baby," he said, smiling softly. "It is too soon to tell,"

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Bella was laying in bed most of the time, her body struggling to accommodate the growing fetus within her. The baby was kicking strongly, making the air escape Bella's lungs on more than one occasion.

Carlisle had stayed, not able to just leave her to suffer through this pregnancy alone. He did his best, making sure she got fluids, though most nutrition came back up. She had lost a lot of weight, and was dangerously thin now. The three kings were getting desperate with worry, and nothing Carlisle said could make them feel any better. Truth be told, he was feeling quite worried himself.

"Why is she not getting any better?" Caius asked, anger colouring his voice.

"Caius, she is growing an half-immortal child in her body. This is bound to bring forth complications," Carlisle said patiently. Caius was not convinced.

"This is something more than that. She will not survive if we do not find a way to feed her system," he growled, nearly prowling the walls, feeling caged.

Carlisle glanced at Aro, who was resting on the bed beside Bella, her head in his lap. She was so tired, she couldn't do much else, and they did their best to make her as comfortable as possible.

He was running his fingers soothingly over her bare arm, listening intently to the doctor as he spoke.

"I know," Carlisle said, a note of desperation edging his voice.

"What will you have me do, Caius? I am doing everything I can! Including holding my family at bay, I should remind you!" The gentle vampire was soon speaking loudly, pacing somewhat, casting glances at Bella, as her sunken eyes followed his movements.

Marcus was silently watching the exchange, not having anything to add, though he was no less desperate. He glanced at Aro as well, discomfort evident in his features. Suddenly Aro froze, his hand halting its movements, a slight frown on his face. Marcus caught it, knowing his brother well enough to recognise something extraordinary happening. He stood up swiftly, coming to the bed, staring intently at Aro's face. It seemed like Aro was in deep thought, not quite sensing the world around him. Even Bella lifted her head to look up at him, her brows furrowed.

Caius caught on, and stepped uneasily closer.

"Brother?" He asked sharply. Aro shushed him, lifting his other hand to silence him. The room fell silent.

"I see," Aro finally said softly, swallowing a little, his gaze suddenly coming into focus, looking around the room.

"It would seem that the baby requires a different kind of nourishment," Aro said, looking up at Marcus and Caius, his gaze finally landing on Carlisle.

"You heard them?" Caius asked aghast, stepping even closer.

Aro nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Marcus asked, his voice filled with shock.

"How can you hear the baby, when Bella is blocking your gift?"

Bella slowly sat up, looking at Aro, frowning deeply.

"Well…" Aro said, a look of wonder appearing in his eyes, as he slowly spoke on.

"It would appear that Bella is no longer blocking my gift,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter was unashamed smut. I wanted to try them in the bathtub. Hope it was alright. 
> 
> -Pancakes


	6. The Experience Of Not Dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dearies! So this loooong awaited chapter is done! That was quite the struggle to finish. I wanted it done a week ago, but alas, no! I had some inspiration for my other fic, and that had to be written before it disappeared on me. Then when I finally had a day where I could focus, my mother called, asking for my help with the budgies. Of course I couldn’t say no, but I got stuck there all day. and then Monday I had work all day. Today I am really tired, and have a grand headache. But I could not stop myself from finishing this chapter. 
> 
> Now I am off to have a good long soak in the bathtub. Tomorrow will be an even longer work day, from 9 to 22, due to vacation time here in Denmark. So no writing then either. Thursday I will be having plans as well, and I have work on the weekend. So busy me may not be able to finish the next chap in a while. Please be patient with me. Thank you! 
> 
> And thank you again for your reviews and feedback on this story. I find this whole process quite interesting, as I have planned absolutely nothing! So bear with me if it seems to be a mess!
> 
> Alright, the chapter you have all been waiting for! 
> 
> Disclaimer #1: I own nothing but the plot. 
> 
> Disclaimer #2: A lot of mention of blood and general vampiric themes in this chapter. Please be careful if you are iffy on that. 
> 
> Disclaimer #3: Smutty goodness at the end, if that is what you came for. Hopefully you are not disappointed. 
> 
> One last thing: I have not read it thoroughly, as I am very tired by now. Will check it through once I have some spare time!
> 
> Right, I will stop waffling on now. Please continue.

The silence was complete in the room. Bella was the first to shatter it.

"A different kind of nourishment?" She asked, frowning somewhat at the vague meaning, clearly not having any idea what he meant. 

"What do you mean, that Bella is no longer blocking your gift? How is that possible?" Caius asked impatiently. 

Aro chuckled somewhat. Carlisle hastily stepped forward. 

"We can discuss that at another time. We need to stabilise Bella first. That is the most important thing for now. Aro, what do we need?" 

Aro had a peculiar look on his face, as he got ready to answer. 

"It would appear that our child is  _ thirsty _ ," he said, speaking deliberately, giving Carlisle a meaningful look. 

Carlisle frowned for a second, then comprehension crossed his handsome features. 

"She needs blood," he murmured. 

Aro nodded slowly, his fingers still skimming Bella's arm, clearly fishing for more information. 

Caius gave a small scoff and shook his head. 

"Figures," he murmured, then he flashed from the room, Carlisle following in hot pursuit. Marcus sat down on the bed, joining Aro and Bella. 

"How is this possible?" He asked softly. His gaze wandered tenderly across Bella's face as she rested back on Aro's thigh, then he placed his hand gingerly on her stomach. 

Aro's brows furrowed slightly. Then a soft smile ghosted his features. 

"They like it, when we touch," he murmured. Marcus nodded, and kept his hand in place, his fingers gently caressing. 

"How can you suddenly read Bella's thoughts, let alone the child's?" Marcus asked, too curious to wait any longer. 

Aro smiled a little, seemingly listening or delving deeper. 

"It would seem that our unborn child is gifted, yet the specific nature of their talent is unclear to me. But they have somehow shifted something around, moving certain boundaries, feeling like it was the only way to help us." As he spoke, he felt Bella stiffen somewhat, listening intently to his words. 

"What boundaries are you referring to?" She asked puzzled. 

Aro caressed her cheek tenderly while answering her question.

"I do not know, my dear. I cannot ask, as this seems to be a one-way communication" he said softly.

“Where did Caius and Carlisle go?” Bella asked, worriedly, seemingly lost in thought. 

“They went to get you some blood,” Aro said gently. He felt her grow rigid. Marcus threw him a look. Clearly he could have been less blunt about it. 

“It is the only way, my dear. I am afraid you will not survive much longer, if we do not do something,” he added, trying to sooth her. 

“Do I need to drink it?” She asked, her voice slightly repulsed. Aro almost chuckled. 

“I am afraid so,” he said, sighing somewhat. 

Bella didn’t move, but simply stared out into space. Aro and Marcus exchanged looks, the silence in the room complete. 

Suddenly Carlisle appeared. Caius was at his side in a flash too. They both held a goblet, each full of a liquid, that almost appeared black in the soft light of the room. Bella swallowed, trying to gather her nerves. 

Aro stroked her arm gently, soothing her again.

“Come my dear, you need to sit up. You can lean against me if you like,” He said, his voice soft as silk. Marcus took her hands and slowly helped her up, arranging her so her back was now leaned against Aro’s chest, her sitting between his bent legs. She placed her hands on his thighs, her cold fingers squeezing tightly, seeking courage from him. Aro placed his hands on her distended stomach, beneath her t-shirt, clearly unable to resist reading the thoughts of their unborn child again. 

Caius slowly walked forward, handing the goblet to Marcus, who sat down on the edge of the bed. Then he slowly leaned in, placing the goblet against her lips, tipping it carefully. She held his gaze as she took a small gulp, quickly swallowing it, trying to avoid the taste, only a flicker of a grimace crossing her face. A pause. 

Carlisle walked to the other side of the bed, placing down his goblet of blood, and then slowly climbed in, taking Bella’s wrist in his hand, feeling for her pulse. Bella nearly got distracted, but Aro nudged her gently, crooning into her ear. 

She focused on Marcus again as he began tipping the goblet again, this time giving her a larger sip. Caius was watching Carlisle intently, searching for any signs of change. 

They slowly continued, not a single person speaking, as Bella dutifully drank down the entire goblet without any complaint. 

Done, Marcus placed the now empty goblet on the bedside table. Aro placed a hand on her brow, having her head fall backwards so it fell upon his shoulder. She tilted her face into the crook of his neck, taking deep slow breaths, gulping slightly, as she waited silently, doing her best to ignore the metallic yet slightly salty tang of the blood lingering in her mouth. 

It only took a few minutes, but the four vampires all heard it. Her pulse suddenly increased somewhat, her heart beating a more steady rhythm. Carlisle gave a small gasp. 

“It’s working,” he said eagerly, almost smiling. Bella gave a deep sigh, relief surging through her. Aro crooned in her ear again, murmuring encouraging words, telling her how proud he was of her. He too felt a shift in the thoughts that miraculously flowed through his palm, still resting on her skin. 

“Should we give her more?” Caius asked urgently, almost unable to hide his relief as well. 

"Yes, they are definitely wanting more," Aro said softly.

Carlisle nodded, taking the full goblet and handing it to Marcus, who slowly tipped the contents into Bella’s mouth. 

After she was done with it, she felt marginally better, though she didn’t like the taste of the blood. She just rested against Aro, allowing her body to absorb it. It almost felt like alcohol, seeping into her muscles, her bones, a warm glow emanating through her. She felt her body relax almost instinctively. She felt stronger already and her head had stopped hurting. This gave her hope and she would deal with anything as long as her baby would gain something good from it. 

Bella's mind kinda grew muddled, as she slowly sank into a restful sleep, her frame sinking further into Aro. He held her gently, securing her in place, allowing her to sleep. 

The three other vampires in the room kept silent, Carlisle slowly getting up from the bed. They waited patiently, the hours trickling by. Aro still had his hand on her skin, and he saw her dreams as she breathed gently into his neck. 

  
  
  


* * *

**_A couple of weeks later_ **

Bella was sitting on the sofa, trying to get comfortable. Her belly was now so large she could never quite get comfortable. She was alone, which was rare these days as her three mates almost kept a constant vigil over her. She sensed their worry, though they never voiced it out loud. They just did everything they could to keep her comfortable, attending to her every need. She had never imagined that she would have them so tightly wrapped around her little finger. She smiled as her mind flashed back on how they catered to her every whim, reacting to anything she might need. 

She had nearly exploded at Marcus when he had wanted to help her to the toilet. The vampires learned a good lesson on human pride that day. She would manage that particular job on her own for as long as she was able. 

Her fingers skimmed the skin on her belly, and she felt the baby shift somewhat, pushing into her bladder again. She sighed and went to relieve herself, moving carefully, not wanting any accidents now that she was alone. 

Returning from the bathroom, she found Caius seated on the sofa, his head turning towards her as she appeared in the door. 

She blew out her cheeks as she walked over to him and sat down beside him. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He had to excerpt some self-control to not give in to his desire for her. He took a deep breath as their brows rested against each other.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured as he turned her around, pulling her against him so she rested with her back against his chest, him leaning back in the same movement. This was swiftly becoming her favourite resting place, as either king offered it at every opportunity. She sighed deeply, trying to read her body. 

"I'm alright," she said softly. It was true. She had settled into this new diet with almost no trouble, and she felt better now. She was still very tired, and she was more than ready for this baby to be born, though she couldn’t help but feel a little worried about how things would end for her.

She felt the baby move, and placed her hand on her swollen abdomen, groaning somewhat. Caius placed his hand on hers. She smiled softly, and she took his, directing his touch to where he could feel the movement most prominently. They kept silent until the movements ceased. 

Caius hummed appreciatively, removing his hand, and laying it on her shoulder.

“Do you need anything? He asked, his lips caressing her hair gently as they moved.

"Just rest, I think," she said quietly, closing her eyes, enjoying the silence. She never realised when she fell asleep. Caius didn't move, and as Marcus appeared in a flash behind the sofa, he put his index across his mouth, to indicate that he should be silent. Not saying a word, Marcus sat down gently at the other end of the sofa, taking care not to jostle her feet. 

Her slow breathing didn't change, and she didn't hear as Marcus spoke under his breath. 

"We have prepared the hospital wing for her. Carlisle has gotten everything essential for any possible complication. I suspect we will have to change her as soon as the child is born. We need to keep close watch on her, as the day is most likely very near," 

Caius nodded carefully, not saying anything. They enjoyed the soft breathing of their mate, as she slept through the night. Marcus had only moved to get a blanket to cover her, making sure she would not be cold. 

* * *

As dawn approached, she shifted a little, turning her head around, trying to get comfortable. As she tried to lift her hips, she felt something snap, and the sound was like a gunshot in the silent room. The vampires reacted even before they heard her gasp of pain. As her eyes flew open, she saw Marcus at her side, gently removing the cover, his hands keeping her hips steady. Caius' hands came to her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. Her breathing was panicked, her eyes wide. 

"What is happening," she asked, not able to mask the pain in her voice.

"I think you broke something," Marcus said softly. 

"Carlisle," he called, his voice still quiet, but the doctor heard him just fine, as he was there in a flash, Aro alongside him. 

"Something has happened," Caius said, his face serious. 

Carlisle went into action, examining her right there on the sofa, doing his best to not hurt her with his prodding fingers. Even so she could not help but whimper somewhat. She was sweating profusely from the pain.

"We need to move her. Things are starting. I think her pelvis has snapped clean off the spine," He spoke gently, but his voice was urgent. 

Aro was at his side, his hand cupping her damp cheek. 

"I am sorry, my love, but this will hurt,* She nodded frantically, ready, but he saw the fear in her eyes. He scooped her up as gently as he could, but her scream rent the air nonetheless. The sound was still reverberating around the room even though they had flashed from it moments before. 

Bella barely registered what was happening, her body submerged in pain. She found herself on a hospital bed, in a bright room. Someone was moving extremely fast around her, and she sensed it was Carlisle. She focused on breathing, trying to calm herself. Her three kings were in the room, but they had to keep out of the way to allow the doctor to work. 

"The placenta has detached. We need to get the baby out, or he will suffocate," Carlisle said, hastily, preparing a syringe of clear liquid. Bella felt herself grow cold with fear.

Her three mates were at her side, their faces worried. Carlisle swiftly administered the drug, flashing to another part of the room, to get a scalpel. 

Pain flared in her lower abdomen, and she screamed loudly, the world nearly disappearing around her. 

Caius grabbed her hand, trying to sooth her, Marcus had his hand at her brow, doing the same. She sensed nothing.

Aro was at her feet, staring intently at her exposed stomach. The scene was like it was taken from a nightmare.

"Carlisle, something is happening," he said, and the doctor was at his side. It appeared the baby was struggling.

"They are trying to get out. They can't breathe," Aro said under his breath, realising the implications. He acted on instinct. 

"Hold her down," he said firmly, and then he bent down, placing his hands on her stomach, trying to sooth the frantic movements from within, he sensed the thoughts of their child. He knew what he had to do, but didn't relish the task ahead. Not allowing his mind to dwell on it, he simply began, biting into her skin, his teeth easily tearing through it. Bella's body jerked violently, and she screamed louder that ever, not able to move as she was held in place by her other mates.

  
  
  


Blood gushed into Aro's mouth, and he had to focus to not give into its alluring taste. He felt the wall of the uterus, hard and unyielding, and bit relentlessly through it, trying to get to his unborn baby on the other side. Finally he succeeded, pulling back as a gush of fluid rushed through. He could see the limbs of the baby, and he bent down to widen the gap with his teeth, before using his hands to swiftly pull the child out. Aro held the baby close, as he bit the umbilical cord over. 

It was all over faster than he thought, and he gazed down at the infant now cradled against his chest.

He wasn't quite prepared for the feelings rushing through him, and he looked up at Bella, a smile on his lips, as he showed her their newborn baby. Her eyes lingered on the child, her sunken face barely moving and her voice barely audible to any human. 

"Beautiful," 

Aro frowned, seeing that she was fading swiftly. Carlisle took the infant from his hands. 

"Aro, act now," he said urgently. Aro glanced at his brothers, and they nodded in unison. Marcus bit into her neck, Caius bit her wrist. Aro sank his teeth into her ankle. They had discussed this beforehand, knowing their window of opportunity would be short. They had hoped that their combined venom would be enough to save her, despite everything her body has endured. They soon shifted, Aro biting her other ankle, Caius now at her neck and Marcus at her other wrists. When they tasted the venom in her blood, they pulled back, their lips smeared with the red liquid. She was completely limp. 

Carlisle was there again, the infant now cleaned and swaddled. He nudged Aro aside, simultaneously handing him the baby. 

"Say hello to your daughter," he said gently.

“Do we have a name for her?” He added, smiling at the tender look Aro gave the baby. 

Her hair seemed to be blonde and slightly curly.

Aro glanced at his brothers. Behind them, he saw through the huge windows that the sun was coming up over the horizon and the room was filled with the soft, red glow of the dawn.

“Lucia,” he murmured, his finger gently caressing the warm cheek of the infant. He saw her thoughts as she heard her name for the first time, and his dead, cold heart swelled with love for this tiny creature.

Carlisle glanced out the windows, and nodded appreciatively. 

“Very fitting,” he said before he got to work on Bella. The three kings stood close as they gazed down at the newborn. The baby was unusually alert, her big brown eyes lingering on each of their faces in turn. Her hand lifted into the air, and Marcus placed a finger in it. She closed her little fist tightly, squeezing. 

"She is so strong," he murmured. 

"Just like her mother," Caius said softly.

Aro looked over at Carlisle. 

"How is she?" He asked, as he gently handed the baby to Caius. 

Carlisle sighed deeply.

"Her heart is beating, but very faintly. I will clean her up, and we can place her in bed as soon as she is showing signs of the change. We will know soon enough if we acted in time, for now it can go either way," he said, trying to speak without sounding too encouraging, underlining the seriousness of her situation. 

Caius looked up at this. 

“We can clean her,” he said almost defensively, rocking his daughter without even realising it. 

“Caius, you need to look after your newborn. You need to feed her. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful with Bella. You will see her shortly, I promise,”

Caius opened his mouth, but Marcus laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, shaking his head slightly, and the blond vampire desisted, looking down at his daughter. She seemed to be following the conversation perfectly, her eyes on Marcus before they came to rest on Caius.

“What will we feed her? Blood?” Marcus asked, a frown tugging his brows together. 

Aro stepped closer to Caius, his finger skimming her cheek. Her gaze shifted to him, and he nodded slowly at what he saw. 

“She wants blood, for now,” he said, chuckling a little at the ferocious thirst coursing through her. 

“Alright, we better get her some blood, then,” Marcus said, leading the way out the room. The baby gurgled happily in Caius’ arms as he followed. That was the first sound she had made since her birth. 

* * *

It felt kind of bizarre to feed an infant with a bottle of a shockingly red liquid. Marcus stood beside Caius as he held the girl carefully. Aro had prepared the bottle. Marcus almost chuckled. This whole situation was quite bizarre. His brother, Aro, preparing a bottle of blood for their newborn baby, then dutifully squirting the blood on his wrist to check if it was too warm for her. The girl watched almost eagerly as Aro handed the bottle to Caius who gave it to Lucia. She drank it so fast they barely had time to register it. 

“Another one?” Aro asked her. She sighed deeply, looking at the empty bottle, smacking her pudgy lips gently. 

“Alrighty, then,” he chuckled, and began preparing another bottle for his hungry daughter. 

* * *

Their daughter now fed and bathed, they carried her to the nursery, where Caius laid her in the cot. She sighed deeply again, then quickly settled down. 

“This is almost too easy,” Marcus said softly, as he watched her drift off to sleep. 

“I have a feeling it will soon be more of a challenge,” Aro said, chuckling somewhat. 

“Felix,” Caius called in a quiet voice. The giant vampire was with them in a flash, his face blank. 

“Will you please watch the baby? We will be back shortly,” Caius said. They left the room, walking swiftly towards the hospital wing, where Bella’s broken body still lay. 

At their approach Carlisle shook his head shortly. 

“It’s too soon to tell if she will pull through. We can only wait. I have stitched her up, and cleaned her as best as I could. Her heart has not ceased to beat, but her heart rate is increased, which is somewhat unusual, but then again, this is an unusual situation. So I am a little more hopeful, as of now. I have never seen one being bitten by three vampires at once. I am curious to see if it will have any effect on her change,”

Aro frowned. 

“You think our combined venom might make a difference in her change? How so?” He asked, his voice a little wondrous. 

“Well, I can’t say. Might make her a stronger vampire, or more thirsty. Or nothing. I can only guess at this point,” he said shrugging. His phone began ringing as he spoke, and he swiftly excused himself, as he left the room, to pick it up. 

The three kings glanced at one another, then at their young mate. She was exceedingly pale, though not yet as pale as they knew she would be. As they looked at her, she suddenly began breathing in ragged bursts, tiny droplets of sweat burst forth on her forehead. They gathered around her. 

“It has begun,” Marcus said, relief in his voice. 

Carlisle came back into the room, his face gloomy. 

“We have a problem,” he said, almost sounding annoyed. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Bella came to, suddenly feeling pain flare in her body, like it was on fire. Despite her pain, she heard everything around her. She tried to distract herself from the pain by homing in on the conversation she heard. 

* * *

“What is the matter?” Aro asked urgently. 

“I am afraid Edward knows of… This situation,” Carlisle said, sounding weary. 

“I had hoped that he would not find out, because he went away. Apparently Alice got a hold of him, and as she seems to have lost Bella’s future, she has told him that Bella is dead,” He sighed deeply. 

“And that you are the cause of her demise,” He added, wincing somewhat. 

Marcus had a peculiar look on his face. Aro and Caius scowled.

“He’s on his way, as we speak,” Carlisle finished lamely, tugging his hands in his pockets.

“It is not entirely untrue,” Marcus said, gesturing vaguely at Bella’s silent frame. 

“How long do we have, until he appears?” Aro asked Carlisle sternly. 

“A few days maybe,” He was in South America. He has quite a way to go,” 

“Hm,” Caius scoffed. “It’s not as if he can do anything,” He grumbled. 

“No, but Bella may be hurt by this,” Are interjected. “We need to be careful. He can cause us trouble,” 

“Alright. If we are lucky, her change will be complete by then. If not, we will have to handle him without her. Marcus said, glancing at his mate. 

* * *

The next couple of days went by slowly. The three kings took turns to be at Bella’s side, as she changed. The other two had an infant on their hands, keeping her happy and nurtured was quite a challenge. The baby ate more than any vampire they knew. Had it not been for their guards, they would be hard pressed to keep the flow of blood coming. If a bottle was late, they felt the blaming eyes of Lucia, as she scolded them wordlessly for neglecting her so severely. 

The guards were on constant diaper and bottle duty, as the place would be overflowing with bloody, empty bottles and diapers everywhere had they not kept a constant shift of cleaning going. 

When she wasn’t eating or pooping or sleeping, they kept her entertained with reading, taking her for runs through the huge gardens, her neat blonde curls fluttering in the wind, her delighted giggle bouncing off the walls of their keep. 

They couldn’t help but notice that Bella’s change seemed to be going a lot faster than they anticipated. It also seemed more intense somehow. Her body was perspiring, as if it could sweat out the venom. 

As they felt her change was close to being done, they left Lucia in the tender care of Jane, who delighted the girl by using her power on random guards. The baby seemed to have a slight sadistic streak in her. This didn’t worry them too much. She was of the Volturi after all. 

* * *

Bella was struggling to keep quiet. The pain was unbelievable. Even the pain during the birth had not been close to this. Her jaw was clenched tight, as she felt her heart beat frantically in her chest. She had sensed a presence at her side all the time during her change. They had spoken to her, softly encouraging her, telling her how things were in the castle. She felt her body slowly grow powerful as she neared the end of her change. 

Her hearing magnified marginally, her smell getting stronger. She kept taking deep breaths, her nose filling with the delicious smells of her mates. They seemed to never leave her side, and she loved them for it. Yet she never spoke or reacted to anything they said or did. If she did, she would scream louder than she had ever done before. 

* * *

They had moved her to her room, and she was now resting in her bed, though they could almost call it their bed. The three brothers waited for her body to surrender to death, and have the venom claim her entirely. Aro had his usual place by her side on the bed. Caius was in the chair by the bookcase, and Marcus on the sofa. They were all looking at her intently though, her heart frantic for relief. Suddenly it halted, and the silence was complete. They all stiffened, peering at her pale form. 

Then, she opened her eyes. 

* * *

Aro leaned in somewhat, looking at her face. Her gaze snapped to his face, ferociously staring at him. He smiled gently at her, taking in the deep crimson of her irises, as her eyes roamed his face, wondering if she knew where she was. 

Marcus and Caius moved closer, watching her intently. She sat up sharply, taking in everything all at once. Their still forms, their smell, their pale features, as they waited patiently for her to say something. 

She glanced down at herself. She was dressed in a simple silk robe, the deep, khaki green shimmering somewhat as she moved. 

Her head swivelled around to look at Aro again, his intense gaze never leaving hers. Everyone was silent. 

Then she shifted, getting onto all fours, as she crawled on top of Aro, settling in his lap, straddling his hips. He slowly placed his hands on her waist, allowing her to make the next move, though he dearly wanted to kiss her. She put her nose to his throat and breathed him in, savouring his unique scent. She used her lips to kiss and taste him, her teeth biting into his skin. As she drew back, she saw his eyes had grown darker. He was breathing deeply too, exerting all of his self control to not pin her beneath him. 

She gave a tiny smirk, as she seemed to know exactly what he wanted. It was then he noticed that he could no longer read her mind. Apparently Lucia had not changed Bella permanently. His hips rolled upwards, his hard manhood pressing into her core shortly.

She slowly got up, and he almost wanted to try and keep her in place, but then he felt her silk robe slip through his fingers. 

She was off the bed in a flash, standing in front of Marcus, her eyes taking in his severe frame. She leaned in on tip toe, her nose buried in his throat, her mouth soon descending upon his skin as well. He moaned softly at the feeling, as his arms came around her waist, pulling her close. She revelled in how she could have him come apart, showing her a side of him only his brothers would ever see. 

As she moved on to Caius, doing the exact same to him, eliciting a deep growl, Aro realised she was marking them for her own. He chuckled deeply at the sudden thought, and she spun to look at him, robe fluttering around her legs. 

She was on him in an instant, having him beneath her, as she glared down at him. 

“Are you laughing at me?” She hissed fiercely. 

“No, my dear,” Aro said gently, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. She instinctively grabbed his wrist, peering at his outstretched fingers almost suspicioulsy. 

She took his other wrist and pinned them on either side of his face, leaning down, her hair framing their faces. Her mouth hovered a moment, before she finally kissed him heatedly. His body responded with a ferociousness only weeks of pent up lust could bring forth. 

She suddenly found herself pinned beneath him, her own wrists kept in place by someone at her head. Aro was on his knees between her thighs, his hips undulating sharply against her centre. She moaned fiercely, her head rolling to one side, as she felt a whole new level of pleasure shoot through her. She looked up towards her hands, and saw that it was Marcus who held them in place. He smiled down at her. 

“You marked us, my dear, now _we get to mark you_ ,” he said softly. 

* * *

Bella groaned, feeling a searing heat flutter through her core as she realised what he meant. Caius came up beside her, his lips searching out her mouth, kissing her deeply, coaxing a deep moan from her. His hands came under the loose hem of the dressing gown, his fingers finding her nipples easily. He nibbled at her throat, as he pinched and squeezed her tender flesh. The feeling combined with Aro’s movements, was soon making her shudder violently. 

“So ready for us,  _ tesoro, _ ” Aro crooned, as he held onto her hips, his pelvis pushing against her relentlessly. He halted just as she was about to shatter, and a ferocious growl escaped from her chest as she glared at him. 

He chuckled darkly, and soon had his cock free of its confinements. He rammed his hips into her, filling her in one hard thrust. Her back arched sharply off the bed as she keened loudly at the intense feeling. She had never felt anything like it. He began to fuck her in earnest, now not able to hold back, as she was no longer a fragile human. Caius pulled her robe aside, latching onto a nipple, his teeth biting down gently. She exploded almost immediately, her body convulsing between the three kings, her whimpering cries ringing around the room. Aro fucked her through it, his hips coming in fast and hard, his pelvis mashing her clit at every deep thrust. Her fingers grabbed Marcus’ hands harshly, as she felt herself pushed towards another strong release. He took her hand and placed it on his crotch, the hard bulge easily felt through the soft fabric of his trousers. Aro leaned on his hands as he fucked her literally into the mattress. Bella’s head rolled from one side to the other, as she bit her lip, feeling her insides tighten around his hard member. She suddenly lurched and the bed jolted somewhat as she came apart again, her hips moving in tandem with Aro, as his own release was set on by her pulsating channel. He rested his whole weight on her, and kissed her deeply, as he shuddered slightly on top of her, his still clothed chest mashed against her exposed breasts. 

He then got up, removing himself from her body, and grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her with him. She now sat in the centre of the bed, her three mates surrounding her. Caius removed her robe completely, flinging it over his shoulder. Marcus came in front of her. He had divested himself of his clothes. His manhood was right in front of her face, and she wasted no time in pushing him down onto the bed, taking him in her mouth, as she rested on all fours. She discovered that she had no human reflexes anymore, and she easily took all of him in, his mushroom head hitting the back of her throat. His hips rolled at the feeling, and he groaned deeply, as penetrated even deeper and his hands came to her hair, massaging her scalp as he fucked her mouth eagerly.

She felt someone penetrating her from behind, kissing her shoulder as he pushed into her, coming to a short halt, his hands holding onto her hips. His blonde hair tickled her shoulders, and she knew it was Caius. Then he pulled out, and thrust back in, easily making her shiver, as his member rubbed against a few sensitive areas inside her. Someone settled between their thighs, his head coming to rest on the bed beneath her, his mouth right at her core. Aro swiped his tongue slowly at her clit, making her almost freeze as her insides clenched hard. Marcus crooned at her, as he felt her swallow, her throat tightening around the head of his cock. 

Aro put his arms around her, his hands resting on her waist, while the one fucking her kept a firm hold on her hips. She suddenly felt her clit being sucked deeply into Aro’s mouth, his tongue lashing at it ferociously. Her sharp cry was muffled, the vibrations reverberating through Marcus’ cock. She was soon shaking hard, as she felt herself shattering, her cunt clenching and pulsating around the relentless cock ramming into her. She was unable to concentrate on Marcus, as the other two distracted her completely with their actions. He didn’t seem to mind though, as he just kept a steady pace in between her lips. 

“Does it feel good, my little temptress?” He said in a husky tone, not halting the movements of his hips. 

“I feel myself growing close to the edge. I may spill myself between your pert lips, very soon, my dear. His words made her insides flutter.

Suddenly Caius pulled out from her throbbing cunt, and began to push into her ass. She whimpered at the pressure, surprised to feel no discomfort at his intrusion. He was soon nestled deep within her, and began to thrust in slow deep thrusts, while Aro kept up the focus on her clit. She was moaning continuously, as she felt her body grow rigid again, another strong orgasm coming rushing in. She felt Marcus’ fingers tighten in her hair, and his movements became slightly erratic. 

“Are you ready,  _ mia cara _ ? I am gonna come into your greedy little mouth now,” his words did it for her. She crashed over the edge with him, as they both groaned in satisfaction. She made sure to apply suction, as he thrust in deeply a few times. She tasted his essence on her tongue. As he halted his movements, she swallowed all of it. Then Caius pulled her up, so she was on her knees, his hands holding her upper arms. As he held her in place, his pelvis thrust sharply into her, a loud slapping sound bouncing around the room. His lips were at her ears, as he fucked her hard and fast, deep growls emanating from his chest. Aro shifted position, coming in front of her, also on his knees. Caius stopped long enough for Aro to penetrate her from the front, her body sandwiched between the two, their hands roaming her petite frame, as they thrust simultaneously into her. Her sharp cry rang around the room, and she clutched onto Aro’s shoulders, her fingernails digging into his skin. He growled as his hips undulated against her, his pelvis ramming her clit every time he pushed back in. She was incoherent, her head coming to rest on Caius' shoulder. His hands found her breasts, and she gasped as he pinched her nipples, making her jack-knife between them, her insides clamping down hard on both of them. Their deep groans mingled with her high pitched whimpers, as she easily orgasmed again. They moved in closer, holding her tight, as they fucked her hard from both sides, easily catapulting her into another orgasm, her pulsating insides squeezing them so hard they could no longer hold back, and came almost simultaneously, spilling deep inside her. Coming down from their high, their movements ceased, and her head tilted forward, her brow now resting against Aro’s. She was breathing hard, her eyes closed. Marcus chuckled, and her fiery faze landed upon him. He was still resting on the bed, his member still rock hard. Watching his mate being taken by his brothers was something he would never get tired of seeing. 

As they let her go, she fell forward onto her hands, her hair flinging down, covering her face. 

“Are you done already, my dear?” Marcus said, chuckling at her ruffled state. 

He heard her chuckle too, and she had the audacity to jump off the bed, and aim for the bathroom. He growled as he saw her naked backside disappear through the door. He was off the bed in an instant, and caught her just as she stood staring at herself in the mirror. He came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. 

“Do you like what you see?” He murmured into her hair, his red eyes visible over the top of her messy head. 

Her eyes took in her new, strong body. Her perusal of herself, made his breath catch, and he slowly put his hands on her shoulders, having her lean forward, her torso coming in over the sink. He pushed into her heat, rolling his hips gently at her, their eyes locked in the mirror. He used her shoulders for leverage, to pull her back against him, his cock penetrating deep, making her clench hard around him. He kept the pace slow, not feeling like rushing this. 

Suddenly the other two were at her side, their hands roaming her body, pinching her nipples, kissing her. Caius placed his hand on her core, his fingers pushing through her folds. He squeezed her lips together, catching her clit in between. She cried out again, her voice muffled as Aro was kissing her ardently at this point. 

“Are you going to come for Marcus, young one?” Caius asked her huskily, as he repeated the squeeze. Her knees nearly gave way, and her hands gripped the edge of the counter so hard the marble cracked beneath her fingers. Aro chuckled into her mouth, doing his best to distract her. 

Marcus gave a sharp thrust just as Caius gently pinched her folds together again, her clit getting caught in between. She jolted sharply, her torso coming forward, her forehead leaning against the mirror, as she flew over the edge, her fluttering cunt rippling around him, making him thrust hard again as he too came apart, growling against her shoulder as he held her close. 

Done with their erratic lovemaking, they all huddled under the shower, having a swift clean off. Not so swift that Marcus and Caius couldn’t hold her up, parting her legs, as Aro kneeled in front of her, easily licking and fingering her to two more releases, before they allowed her to exit and get dressed.

  
  


Finally done with her hair, she turned to them. 

“ _ I want to see our daughter, _ ” she said urgently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think? Please don't hesitate to share any thoughts that comes to mind! 
> 
> -Pancakes


	7. The Force Of The Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my faithful readers!
> 
> I am so sorry for the looong wait on this chapter! It took a long time to write, as I wanted a lot of stuff to happen. I do hope it is not too long.
> 
> I have also been busy with other creative stuff, currently writing on three ff at once. That is kind of hard to balance three stories at once! Well, it's my own damn fault.
> 
> Anyways, please be patient for another update. I am writing as fast as I can.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: Blood and very vampiric themes in this chapter. Read at your own discretion. Also smutty goodness, keep reading if you want it.
> 
> Right, I will allow you to continue.

Aro stepped closer, peering intently at her.

"You will get to see her, my dear, but first, I think it wise that we consider your thirst. We would not want to risk anything," he spoke carefully, his eyes intently on hers, as he gently skimmed her cheek with his fingers.

As he spoke, he saw that she understood what he meant. She swallowed thickly, nodding slowly.

"Lead the way," she said in a low voice. Aro smiled softly, and then grabbing her hand, he led her out of her rooms, taking her to her meal, her other two mates following silently behind.

* * *

Bella adjusted to her new senses as they went down through the castle. She could hear and smell a lot of new things, as they passed through the corridors. They never met a soul until they came to the dungeons. Then her senses were assaulted by sounds and smells. The most delicious kind. Her breathing changed instantly as she picked up a scent through a heavy door.

As they neared it, Aro turned around halting their progress.

"This is where you will feed for the next foreseeable future. We will see how well you do,"

Bella barely heard him, as her hearing homed in on the gentle beating of human hearts. Their smell was making her mouth fill with venom. Caius came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her securely in place. Then Aro opened the door. It was a cell of some kind, and the door was clearly heavy, though he opened it effortlessly.

Bella heard the hearts of the humans suddenly beat a lot faster, the sound of their scurrying scuffles coming through the shadows. Then their smell hit her full on and she growled deep in her throat. Her body tensed, as she got ready for the hunt, but Caius kept her in place. Then the three kings led her inside the shadowy room.

* * *

Bella was breathing frantically, the scent making her wild. But she tried to control herself, her crimson gaze staring around at the terrified humans. There were four of them. They all huddled in one corner, whimpering as they saw the four vampires enter. Two females, two males.

Marcus came in front of her, his fingers grabbing her chin, ensuring that he had her full attention.

"Now, Isabella, you can choose a human. Try to go as slowly as you can. Take your time, and sense which one you find most appealing," He spoke quietly, stepping aside. Then Caius relinquished his hold and she all but bounced forward, making the humans flinch with fright.

Then she halted, looking at them from one to the other, their petrified eyes barely able to look at her. The one male who seemed to be intent on avoiding her gaze, huddling behind the two women, caught her eye. She slowly stepped closer, easily prying him free from the huddle. He squeaked with terror as she pushed him against the wall, studying him intently. Her eyes lingered on his bruised knuckles, her nose picking up a distinct scent, besides his terror. She glanced at the two women, noticing their bruised faces.

Behind her, Aro chuckled. She felt him step closer.

"Well done, _tesoro_. You picked out the bully. Now what will you do with him?" His voice was low, slipping down her spine like silk. She almost forgot about her human as she suddenly had another need to fulfil. But her throat was dry, and she needed sustenance.

She breathed deeply, her face inches from the humans. Something about him made her angry. He seemed to be able to tell, because he could not meet her fiery stare at all.

"What have you done?" She finally snarled at him. His body jolted slightly, but he did not answer. Caius stepped closer, standing shoulder to shoulder with Aro, flanking her.

"This particular human was found in the city, violating an innocent woman," he crooned.

"He should be punished, don't you think?" He added darkly.

Bella hissed softly, pushing him even harder against the wall, his frail bones breaking under the pressure. He screamed in pain, but she barely sensed it. She scraped her teeth on his throat, and he froze, his breathing coming out in terrified bursts. Then she bit in, slowly, trying to master her thirst. He groaned, writhing somewhat. She pulled him close, as she drank from him, his body rigid with fear. Another groan escaped him, and suddenly his hips rolled into her, his erection pressing into her hip. She gasped, her mouth releasing him.

"It is alright, my dear," Aro crooned. "Sometimes humans react to your proximity. He is terrified, but your entire presence excites him as well," Bella glanced at Aro, before she looked at the human again. His face was blank. It almost looked like he had been drugged.

"Best keep drinking, or he will bleed out soon," Aro added softly. She returned her mouth to his flesh again, drinking until she had drained him, feeling his body fail. She slowly sank down to the floor with him, his fall softened as she slowly laid him down.

Then she stepped back, licking her lips. She felt energised by her meal, and she spun around to her three mates. They smiled approvingly at her.

"Please wait, while we eat," Marcus said gently. Bella watched mesmerized, as she saw them slowly take a human each, their movements almost like an erotic dance, as they carefully drank from them, until they were done. Aro handled his human woman with a tender care that set her aflame, almost wanting him to do the same to her. She watched avidly as Marcus held his woman close, his hands caressing her back soothingly as he sank his teeth in. They all seemed dazed, as if they barely noticed they were dying.

Finishing, they turned back towards her simultaneously. The entire experience was thrilling, and she felt her body react on instinct, as she stepped close to her mates. She wanted them. And she could tell they wanted her as well. She took her turn to kiss each of them passionately, the other two standing close, their hands caressing her body.

As she broke her kiss with Aro, he looked at her tenderly.

"So proud," he said softly, smiling down at her, as Caius kissed her neck. A breath exploded from her, as she tilted her head to give him access. Then they all froze.

Even though they were deep in the dungeons, they all heard their daughter cry.

* * *

Bella growled softly, knowing exactly who she was hearing, and her senses tingled at the sound. She began running towards the sound, her three kings following hot on her trail. Through the corridors they ran, closing in on the crying baby. She slowed down considerably as she hit a new smell. Caius came in front of her, his hand on her shoulder, halting her movements abruptly.

"Hold on, we need to move slowly," he said. She scowled at him.

"I know that," she said fiercely, pushing past him. Aro chuckled darkly.

"Do not come between a mother and her crying baby, dear brother," he said softly, as he passed him, following his mate through the door.

* * *

Bella stepped into the room, seeing a tall vampire, holding a little baby girl. It turned out she wasn't crying. She was shrieking with delight. And it wasn't him that held her, more precisely, she was on his shoulders, her fingers digging into his dark hair, pulling and yanking at the strands as if they were reigns of a horse.

As Bella watched, the man got down onto all fours, and began to buck gently around, giving the little girl the time of her life, her legs dangling around his neck. He seemed to do this with such an air of detachment that Bella could only stare.

Marcus and Aro flanked her shoulders, and they both chuckled, deeply amused by the visage before them.

"I told them to do whatever they could to entertain her, while we tended to your needs," Aro said softly into her ear. His proximity nearly distracted her, and her head snapped around, her nose very close to his. She stared at him intently, her eyes lingering on his mouth. As if knowing exactly what she was thinking, he laughed softly, shaking his head.

"No, my love, not now. You were going to meet your daughter, remember?" He crooned at her. She said nothing but kept her gaze on his face.

He grabbed her elbow and pulled her forward.

"I know, it is all a bit distracting right now, it gets easier," he murmured as they approached their daughter.

"Yes, in a few hundred years…" Caius added, smirking somewhat.

Bella didn't seem to notice as she suddenly saw the little girl look up, her eyes intently on Bella. Marcus stepped forward, prying the child off his guard, and held her close as he allowed the two to look at each other.

"Isabella, meet your daughter, Lucia," he said softly, his lips caressing the temple of the small girl.

Bella's mouth opened slightly as she looked at her young daughter.

"Lucia," she whispered. The baby smiled, recognising her own name, lifting her arms towards Bella, apparently knowing who she was looking at. The baby seemed to have been born more than a couple of months ago, and Bella felt her senses were deceiving her.

Nonetheless she stepped forward, gently taking the girl from Marcus. She looked, stunned down at her daughter, her breath almost stopping entirely. The girl was staring right back, her face curious and alert.

The three kings watched the reunion tenderly. Marcus seemed to be mesmerized by something happening, his face filling slowly with wonder. His breath caught in his throat, as he gulped slightly. Aro frowned, and without further ado, closed the distance between himself and his brother, as he placed his hand on Marcus'. His face adopted the same expression of wonder, as he saw what Marcus saw.

"What is going on?" Caius asked, also stepping closer. Marcus swallowed again.

"Their bond. It is unlike anything I have ever seen," he said quietly. His eyes shifted from Bella to his brothers and then glancing down his own body, clearly seeing something happening.

"Our bond seems to be changing too," he added. Bella looked up, frowning.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked curiously.

"She's using her gift on you," Aro murmured, comprehension filling his voice. Bella's frown deepened.

"She has a gift?" Bella asked aghast.

"Apparently so," Aro confirmed. He placed a finger on his daughter's cheek, and she turned her head to look up at him, her face serious.

He chuckled, amazement evident in his voice.

"She is using her gift to change you somehow," He tried to explain, but he seemed to struggle with the words to capture it.

"Lucia seems to be telepathic and telekinetic somehow. She seems to be able to read you, and telekinetically shift something in you. Perhaps in your brain. It is difficult to explain. Maybe Carlisle might do a better job," He added thoughtfully.

"But what is she changing?" Bella asked, a little urgently.

"Right now, she is forging us all together, strengthening our bonds," Marcus said.

"I thought we were already mates," Caius said, confusion in his voice.

"We are," Marcus said. "She is tightening things. Deepening the connection,"

Silence filled the room. Bella was surreptitiously trying to see if she could feel this change, or any other stuff her daughter was up to.

Then Aro spoke. His voice was deep but soft, his tone curious, yet somehow certain of his realisation.

"You mean soulmates,"

Lucia crooned happily; her big brown eyes almost glowing with happiness.

* * *

Before anyone could say another thing, Jane stepped into the room. Her face was severe as always, but Lucia babbled happily as she saw her, apparently delighted by her appearance. Bella glanced down at her daughter, almost feeling jealous of her reaction to the blonde girl. Lucia seemed to pick up on it, because she placed a small hand on her mother's cheek, almost instantly quelling the feelings of discontent. Bella gasped softly.

Jane had a brief smile for the little girl, before she turned towards Aro.

"Master, young Mr Cullen has arrived," she spoke effectively, awaiting instructions.

"Right," Aro said distantly, his gaze locked on his daughter.

"Brother, I do not want him near Lucia!" Caius said seriously, clenching his fists. Bella kind of agreed.

"We will not be able to hide it from him. He will see it in our minds," Marcus said dispassionately.

Aro was thinking. He agreed with both of them. Looking at Bella, a determined look passed between them. She was holding Lucia close, protectively.

"Carlisle," Aro called softly. It took only a moment for the doctor to appear in the room.

Aro still had his eyes on Bella as he spoke.

"Your son has arrived. Do you think you could attend to him for the moment? Felix will join you if you wish," he added as an afterthought glancing at the tall stern vampire.

Carlisle grew rigid and his mouth became a thin line. Aro cocked his head a little, noting Carlisle's discontent.

"Is there a problem, my friend?" He asked, a curious smile on his lips.

Carlisle hesitated, pondering his words carefully.

"I wasn't aware that the Volturi ran away from their problems," he finally said, his gentle nature in place, but his words hitting hard.

A soft hiss came from Caius, but Aro immediately lifted a hand to silence him

"It is not because I want to run away from our problems, old friend. We just need time to think. We wouldn't want Edward to act rashly, and him seeing Isabella like this, might upset him a great deal," He spoke carefully, slowly, underlining every word.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Marcus cut in.

"There is also the fact that Isabella does not want Edward to know of certain aspects of this entire situation. And he will certainly see them if we get near him. You could consider this a help to Isabella," he said softly.

Carlisle closed his mouth, thinking hard.

"Alright, I will head him off," he finally said, sighing slightly.

"Thank you," Aro said sincerely, laying a hand on his shoulder. Carlisle nodded and left the room.

"The question is if we should have Lucia moved from the castle until things settle down again," Bella said, looking tenderly down at her daughter.

"No," Caius said sharply. "If anything, we will remove Edward from here!" His protectiveness radiated through that statement with such power that the room fell silent.

"We do not have to think about that right now," Aro said, a slight command to his voice. "Edward is harmless for now - once he sees Isabella is alright, he will stand down. He won't be making trouble, how could he? He's one vampire against our entire coven,"

"I think we need to be wary of him," Marcus said, disagreeing with his brother, though not elaborating. They all fell silent at that. Bella didn't know what to think. She had had an idea. She just didn't feel like executing it just yet. She had just gotten to see her daughter, and now she felt like she had to let her go already.

The girl sensed her distress, her head swivelling around to look up at her.

"I need to go see him," Bella said softly, her eyes locked on her daughter. Every head turned towards her. Aro stepped towards her, and Bella looked at him.

"He will tear this place down, if he does not get to see me," she said.

"Besides, I am the only one he can't read."

Aro paused, clearly seeing the truth in her statement.

"Jane, will you please take Lucia?" Bella asked, turning around to the blond girl. She didn't know her, but her mates trusted her, therefore she could too.

Without a word, Jane stepped forward, taking the child in her arms.

"If I call you, be there as quick as you can," Bella said quietly to her, their eyes locked on each other. Jane nodded shortly.

The kings exchanged looks.

"What exactly are you planning?" Caius asked her urgently, stepping forward. Bella sighed.

"I have no plan," she admitted, turning away to walk out of the room, feeling like she was leaving some of her heart behind, as she felt her daughter's eyes on her back.

* * *

Bella entered the large throne room just as Edward began shouting at his father.

"Why are you helping them?!" He was yelling.

"Edward," she called softly, walking towards him. He turned around sharply, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight of her. Carlisle looked immensely relieved, as she stopped in front of them.

"You wanted to see me," Bella said, looking steadily at Edward. "Well, here I am," she added.

Edward seemed to have lost his voice, as he looked her over, taking in her crimson eyes, her new, strong body.

"They turned you," he finally said hoarsely.

"Yes," Bella simply answered, her eyes roaming his face.

It felt like an eternity since she saw him, and she had been human at the time. Her new senses took in more of him, but without the effect of his smell and beauty. It did nothing to her now, to look at him. Suddenly he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly, hugging her.

"I thought you were dead," he murmured against her shoulder.

She glanced at Carlisle, who cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I am dead. But I feel fine," she said, not moving a muscle as he continued to hug her.

"Alright, Edward, that's enough," she finally said, shifting somewhat away from him, trying to disentangle herself.

He pulled back, his face alight with wonder.

"I have missed you so much, Bella," he said softly. "All these weeks away from you have been torture, and when I thought you were dead, I nearly went insane. I can't believe you're really here. Now everything can go back to normal," he spoke quickly, holding onto her shoulders. She said nothing but cleared her throat again.

"What happened?" He asked her curiously, his eyes avidly on her.

Bella shrugged, glancing at Carlisle again. The man was clearly practiced at keeping his thoughts clean around his son, because Edward showed no sign of knowing what had transpired.

"I came here a couple of months ago. They treated me well, and I liked it here. So, I decided to stay. And they turned me," she said, leaving out massive chunks of detail.

Edward frowned.

"There must be more to the story than that," he said, as he looked her over again.

"You smell different," he added, almost sounding as if he was accusing her of something.

Carlisle shifted uncomfortably again. Bella just looked at Edward.

"I know," she said. "I have changed a lot since coming here, Edward," She said dispassionately. He considered her for a moment.

"Yes, I can see that," he said, quietly. Bella frowned somewhat at him. He was acting strangely. Carlisle seemed to be sensing it too.

Edward turned to his father.

"Nothing, I just feel like she's not telling me everything," he said, answering a question he had clearly picked up in Carlisle's mind.

"Well, you don't need to know everything, do you?" Bella said shortly, clenching her fists at her sides.

He looked back at her.

"No, I guess I don't. But it would be great to hear what has happened to you," he said, clearly trying to speak calmly.

Bella said nothing. Maybe if I went and searched for…" Edward finally said, turning away from her.

"That's enough," she said sternly. He halted, looking back at her.

"You have no right to come here, and demand answers, Edward. I am not your possession, nor was I ever. I have chosen, and nothing you do or say will change that. You left me, remember? Well, now I have found a home with more than enough love to keep me happy for eternity," As she spoke, she stepped closer to him, her eyes burning fiercely.

"Love?" Edward repeated the word, his voice hollow.

"Who do you love?" He asked urgently, also stepping closer to her. Bella paused, glancing away.

"Edward," Carlisle interjected quietly, but Edward waved him off.

"Bella, who here could you possibly love?" He asked, coming all the way to her, and grabbing her shoulders, shaking her slightly in his desperation for answers.

"They are all evil, twisted, manipulative.-"

"That will do, young Mr Cullen," a deep voice said behind him.

* * *

Edward turned around, letting go of Bella. She shrugged her shoulders, as if wanting to be free of his touch. She glanced towards the door and saw her three kings standing there. Caius and Aro were scowling, while Marcus seemed to take in the situation. It was Aro who had spoken, and he swiftly stepped forward, closing in on the young vampire.

Edward stumbled back hastily, fear evident in his movements, as he took in the impressive sight of the three ancient vampires.

Aro's eyes landed on Bella.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked her softly. Bella shrugged.

"He hasn't hurt me," she said dispassionately.

Edward had grown rigid, as he looked between her and Aro, and then slowly glared at Caius and Marcus.

"What is this?" He asked, his voice hoarse, as he stepped back from them all, clearly seeing something he found revolting. Then he turned towards Bella, anger in his voice.

"You.-" he halted, trying to gather himself.

"You are with _them?_ " He asked, shock and rage radiating through his words. Bella glared fiercely at him.

"Yes," she simply said, no longer caring what he would think. His opinion of her was suddenly not something she cared about.

Edward seemed too shocked to speak. He took turns in glancing at the three kings, his head shaking somewhat at what he saw. Then without a word, he left the room.

Carlisle sighed deeply, evidently sad at how things had turned out.

"I will go talk to him," he said wearily.

Bella breathed deeply, feeling her anger eb away. Aro came up and hugged her around the waist, kissing her temple.

"He will come around," Marcus said softly, also coming close.

"I see his bond towards you, _tesoro_. He is not ready to let you go,"

"As long as he behaves," Caius said scowling somewhat.

Bella said nothing, but simply leaned on her mates as they huddled around her, drawing strength and courage from them. Then they walked the study, intending to wait for any news on Edward.

"Where is Lucia?" Bella asked after a while, sitting down on the desk.

"Jane has her still. She has taken her to my hobby room for now," Caius said, kissing her cheek gently, his fingers skimming her hip.

Bella froze shortly, then looked up curiously.

"You have a hobby room?" She asked, stunned at this news. Aro and Marcus chuckled. Her mind was already full of gory ideas as to what on earth Caius could be doing inside that room.

"Oh yes, he does," Aro said as he sat down in the armchair by the fireplace, his voice filled with laughter.

"Go on, tell her brother," Marcus added, smirking slightly, sitting down in the chair behind the desk.

Caius sighed resignedly. Bella peered at him, waiting impatiently for him to tell her.

"I carve soap," he said, finally relenting. Bella stared at him for a long moment, then she erupted into fierce giggles, as her mind filled with images of this fierce strategist vampire carving pretty figurines of soap.

"What, like flowers and winged faeries?" She asked, guffawing even harder.

He growled softly, as he moved in front of her.

"You find that amusing?" He hissed under his breath, his nose caressing her cheek tenderly.

"I do, yeah," she said, unable to control her giggles as they grew into a fit of laughter, that made her convulse against him. Both Marcus and Aro were chuckling right alongside her, clearly finding the entire situation hilarious.

"It is not _that_ funny," Caius growled, but Bella barely registered as she leaned against him, going all weak with laughter. Had she still been human, she would have had tears streaming down her face.

"Listen, you little chit, everyone needs a hobby," he said, slightly exasperated that she found it so funny.

He captured her lips in his, holding her close, as he tried to let off some of his own steam. She was still giggling somewhat, but her body responded almost immediately, as she kissed him back, her arms coming around his neck.

"I should punish you for your insolence," he murmured against her lips, running his hands down her back, cupping her ass, as he pulled her closer, making her feel his desire for her.

"Make good use of those lips of yours, other than just being cheeky," he growled softly.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, as she felt him against her. He smirked darkly, taking her hands down from around his neck, pulling her away from the desk, only to turn her around, pushing her forward gently, towards Marcus who still sat in the chair, his legs spread out in a relaxed sort of way. His red eyes glinted at her.

"Isabella, I would like you to pleasure Marcus until he reaches orgasm," he commanded seductively. Then he let her go. Bella glanced towards Aro, who was still in his seat, staring at her.

"Is this really necessary?" she griped somewhat, though still getting down on her knees in front of Marcus, placing her hands on his knees.

"Probably not," Caius said, "But I find it judicious to fuck you senseless nonetheless," he added darkly.

Bella felt her core grow instantly wet at his dirty talk, and her breath exploded from her, as she felt the familiar clenching.

She said nothing more, and just began to open Marcus' trousers, releasing his cock from its confinement. He was ready for her.

"That's it," Caius said from behind her.

"Now, take him into your lovely, defiant mouth, and show me that you can use it for other than laughing at your king." His voice was commanding, and she obeyed without question.

He was usually the gentle one, and seeing this side of him, set her aflame. Without preamble, she took Marcus' cock into her mouth, giving a deep pull, making him groan somewhat, his hips rolling sharply. As she kept up her caresses, she felt Caius behind her, zipping down her dress, taking her arms to pull the material down her body, exposing her torso. She felt him tie her hands behind her back, using a thin strip of material she suspected was his tie.

Not able to use her hands anymore, she could only use her tongue, lips and teeth, so she alternated between taking him in deeply, hitting the back of her throat, and then having her tongue swirl around the tip, before pulling him back in. She nibbled his shaft gently with her lips and teeth, licking the flesh afterwards to sooth him. His hands left the armrests of his chair, to grab her head, rolling his hips into her face, thrusting deeply into her waiting mouth, softly speaking Italian as he did so, his voice deep and passionate with desire.

"Ah _mia cara_ , you should be insolent more often," he said, his fingers digging into her hair.

"Please apply suction," he said darkly, and she obliged, making him jolt slightly. She repeated the move, and felt him grow even more hard, his orgasm approaching hastily. Then he groaned deeply, his hips lurching, as he spurted in her mouth. She took it all, swallowing eagerly, as he held her tenderly in place until the waves subsided.

"Good girl," Caius growled, pulling her up from the floor and swiftly pushing her against the wall, face first.

He dragged her dress all the way down, removing it entirely. Then he was pushing against her, his lips on her cheek, as he hissed softly, his hands roaming her body. She nearly whimpered, as she felt his still clothed erection pushing against her butt repeatedly. Her eyes closed, as his hand came around to her front, his fingers seeking out her clit, using his thumb and index to pinch it lightly, slowly. Her hips jerked at her insides clenched hard.

"Open your eyes, _tesoro_ ," he growled. She did so, suddenly finding Aro leaning against the wall beside her.

"Your eyes will not leave Aro's no matter what, or there will be consequences, do you understand?" Caius said sternly.

Bella nodded, concentrating on keeping his gaze locked.

"Good," he said, and without further ado, he penetrated her, thrusting all the way into her hard, making her cry out sharply, her eyes closing tightly at the tingling sensation now racing up her spine.

"Open your eyes, Isabella," Aro coaxed, placing a finger under her chin.

Caius fucked her hard and fast, and suddenly she felt him strike her right ass cheek, spanking her.

"Strike one. I will give you three chances, young one," he said huskily, fucking her powerfully against the wall, while she concentrated on keeping her eyes open. Aro gazed at her tenderly, not saying anything, only keeping his gaze steadily on her.

Caius' fingers landed on her sex again, as he stepped even closer, pushing her almost flat against the wall. He pulled at the hood of her clit, eliciting a sharp moan from her. He stroked her continuously, simultaneously caressing her centre expertly, having her on the edge soon after. She was gripping him hard, his manhood caressing her walls almost too perfectly, making her hiss with need, as she was so close.

"Not yet, my dear," Aro murmured, smirking somewhat, apparently knowing exactly what she was experiencing. She had to focus intently, doing everything in her power to not close her eyes. Caius was deep inside her, his thrusts short but hard, as he had his way with her, his bared teeth against her cheek. He cupped her sex, and pulled her back against him at every thrust, and the combination was too much. Bella couldn't help it, the orgasm hitting her completely off guard, as she cried out sharply, her eyes closing hard, as she trembled violently between the wall and Caius.

"It would seem that you have closed your eyes again, Isabella," Caius hissed hotly against her cheek. His hand smacked her other ass cheek sharply. She opened them fiercely, her body still humming from the sudden release.

"Strike two," he said, still moving inside her, his fingers gliding through her folds, her wetness spreading easily around. He began to caress her clit again, not relenting the rolling of his hips, though he slowed the pace down considerably, now fucking her slowly, which almost brought her to the brink immediately. She groaned deeply, shaking her head somewhat, her body quivering as she felt the inevitable peak rushing in. Caius gave her a sharp thrust, making her clench tightly around his length, and he did it again, simultaneously applying pressure on her clit. She shattered again, bending forward slightly, pushing back against him, her head falling forward as she shook from the pleasure. Caius withdrew from her body sharply, slapping her ass cheek again.

"Strike three," he said, satisfaction evident in his voice.

"Please get down onto the floor, _mia cara,_ " he said, smirking at her. Bella did as he said, kneeling beside the desk, teetering somewhat, as her hands were still bound at the small of her back.

"Now Aro will fuck your ass, until you orgasm, and then he will continue to do so until you have had three more releases. All the while, Marcus and I will watch. When I deem it time, I will penetrate you as well," He said, leaning back against the desk, taking his own cock in his hand, and slowly stroking it.

Bella felt Aro behind her, his lips travelling down her shoulder. He was still dressed, but he must have taken out his cock, because she felt him slide it up and down between her ass cheeks. He bit gently into her shoulder, as he began to push into her, using slow shallow thrusts to enter her. She moaned as he held onto her hips, to pull her back against him. He was soon coaxing cries and shouts from her, as he took her in the ass, his thrusts deep and slow.

"Oh god," she hissed as she felt herself closing in on another orgasm. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, and his lips kissed her throat, nibbling. Then she felt him pinch both her nipples unexpectedly. She nearly screamed as he tore the release from her, feeling herself tighten around his intruding member. As she came back from her high, he untied her hands, pushing her forward, having her on all fours, soon fucking her with faster strokes now, holding onto her hips for leverage. He bent in over her, his hand seeking her tender clit, fondling the nub until she was trembling again. Then he entered two fingers into her slick cunt, the heel of his palm hitting her clit at every thrust. Her arms gave way, and she almost face planted right into the plush carpet, as he had her hurtling over the edge, her scream renting the air. He growled against her shoulder, keeping up his ministrations, easily coaxing her to another release, her back curling in on itself, her fingers gripping the carpet.

Coming back from her peak, he pushed her all the way onto the floor, stretching out on top of her, practically fucking her into the floor. At his every thrust her pelvis hit the soft carpet, her clit getting mashed in a divine manner. She spread her legs further apart to allow more friction, moaning harshly as she was pinned to the floor by Aro. His hands came under her arms, holding onto her shoulders for leverage, his teeth scraping her shoulder as he growled softly.

"Oh fuck," she said hoarsely as she jack-knifed beneath him, shuddering violently despite his weight on top of her, her body hit by another strong orgasm, her brow pressed into the carpet, a high pitched cry wrenched from her again.

Aro halted his movements, as she convulsed beneath, her ass squeezing him tightly. He waited for her orgasm to pass, and then he rolled them over, so she was now resting on top of him. Then he began to stroke her again, lifting her knees, spreading her legs apart. Caius was suddenly there, pushing eagerly into her snug cunt, making her grunt deeply, as they both began fucking her with slow forceful thrusts. Her fingers grabbed Caius' shoulders har, her head falling back onto Aro's shoulder as she keened, feeling something inside her ready to snap at any moment.

"No," Caius said darkly, grabbing her around the neck to lift her head back up. "You look at me when you come apart, dear one," He growled softly, his brow touching hers, rolling his pelvis sharply into her, hitting her clit perfectly every time he bottomed out. She began to shudder between them, her walls fluttering fiercely, gripping them both tightly.

"Yes, do come for me, Isabella," Caius growled tenderly, kissing her passionately as he plunged into her again and again. She came apart again, crying out in relief, her voice getting lost in Caius' mouth. They didn't stop, and she was soon catapulted again, over the precipice, feeling her insides aflame as they fucked her through it, making her clench hard around them again.

"You're entirely too sexy for your own good, young one," Caius said, releasing her lips with a soft pop. "I am getting close," He added.

"I too, am going to erupt soon," Aro hissed, his hips never ceasing their movements.

"Will you be a good girl and take what we have to give?" Caius asked her seductively, growling slightly, as his hips began to move somewhat erratically.

"Will you?" He repeated, gripping her around the neck, kissing her lips again, as he began to moan softly.

"Yesss," Bella hissed, feeling herself close again. Both male vampires pumped into her, groaning, and moaning as their release crashed over them, both shuddering against her, their seed spilling inside her. Their mingled orgasms set her off again, and her hips writhed between them as she rode out her final orgasm. Then they collapsed. Caius kissed her again, looking her deep in the eyes to make sure she was alright.

"I love you," he whispered softly against her lips. She sighed contentedly, breathing deeply against him, taking in his smell, her fingers languidly combing through his hair.

"I love you too," she whispered, feeling her chest swell with emotion.

They slowly got to their feet, gathering themselves. Aro hugged her around the middle, kissing her cheek gently. Marcus came in front of her, kissing her deeply, letting her know exactly what he was feeling. It was all too much, and she was nearly overwhelmed by their tender care for her.

"Let's go find our daughter, shall we?" Aro said.

"Yeah," Bella sighed again. She smirked at her white-haired king.

"And I really want to see Caius' soap,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, what do you think? I myself find the idea that Caius carves soap hilarious. He's so stoic and all. Let me know of your thoughts in the comments! Love to hear from you!
> 
> So as you can tell, I decided to take another approach to Bella's new life. What do you think?
> 
> -Pancakes


	8. Drowning The Inner Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Look at that! Two updates in one evening! I know, I'm surprised too!
> 
> I am so so so sorry about the wait on this chapter. It was quite hard to write, as I have no clue where I'm gonna go with this. Reassuring, I know. Sorry! It is just to explain why I haven't been back with any updates on this.   
> I hope for your understanding. 
> 
> Just for information, I may go back over my stories the next few weeks, trying to eliminate errors and such. I shall try not to change much in the chapters, and if I do, I'll let you know!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sexual content in this chap. Read at your own discretion.

Caius halted outside a set of heavily decorated double doors. He took Bella's hand and gallantly allowed her to step forward, entering the room before her three mates.

She didn't exactly know what to expect, but the sight that greeted her was definitely not it. Her jaw dropped dramatically, as she entered a large cavernous space, filled with shelves upon shelves of intricately carved pieces of soap. There were thousands of them. The more she looked, the more she saw.

It soon occurred to her that they were catalogued into different categories.

Sea creatures with whales, fish, seahorses, mermaids and sea turtles.

Woodland creatures with deer, fairies, squirrels, owls and foxes.

Desert dwelling creatures like scarab beetles, camels and scorpions.

Arctic creatures, such as polar bears, seals, penguins and wolves.

She stepped closer to a shelve and slowly picked up a beautifully carved figurine of a scorpion. Weirdly she had never actually thought of these creatures as beautiful, but portrayed like this, she could suddenly see how fascinating they looked. This particular piece was carved in a deep purple soap, mixed with smoky outlines in palest pink, flakes of luminescent silver glinting as the light caught them. The effect was mesmerizing. As she stood turning the delicate figurine over and over, taking in every magnificent detail, she felt someone slowly hug her waist from behind, his chest pressing into her back, placing a gentle kiss onto her shoulder.

"What do you think?" Caius asked her in a low, gentle voice.

"This is…" She was nearly speechless.

"Caius, these are beautiful," she whispered. She felt him tighten his hold slightly on her, giving her an appreciative hum.

"Thank you, my love," he murmured into her skin.

Bella placed it down carefully, turning around to face him. He smiled softly at her expression of pure delight in his skill.

"I shouldn't have laughed at you," she said, almost a hint of shame in her voice.

"Oh, do not be too hasty to apologize, my dear, you are hardly the first to have that reaction," Aro said smoothly, earning a scowl from his blonde brother. Bella chuckled softly.

"What do you do with them, once they are finished?" She asked curiously, now studying a dolphin leaping from a cresting wave.

"Nothing. They are here, every single one of them," he said, frowning a little.

Bella frowned too.

"But these could easily be sold, my love," She said eagerly.

"Oh, he knows that," Marcus interjected softly. "He's not ready for that," he added, winking at her.

Caius scowled again.

"Not ready? How long have you been carving soap?" She asked puzzled, peering into his face.

His scowl softened as his gaze shifted to her again.

"Oh, only a few hundred years," he said airily.

"Right," Bella said mechanically, sensing the topic was not to be pushed.

Aro chuckled slightly,

"Come, my love. Let's go find our daughter. She should be here somewhere,"

* * *

They found Lucia and Jane almost all the way in the back of the cathedral like room. Jane was holding up a soap carved into a hummingbird with its beak in a large flower for Lucia's intense scrutiny. As Jane caught sight of them, her eyes widened in slight relief.

"Masters, mistress. How lovely of you to join us," Her tone implied that she felt it was about damn time.

Aro smirked somewhat as he took hold of his daughter, relieving Jane of her.

"Did you have fun, _stellina_?" He crooned at Lucia, hugging her to his chest.

Jane huffed slightly.

"I have shown her every single one of the soap figurines from all the way in the front to here. She was not interested in anything else. I dare say she had fun," She said in a low murmur.

Bella nearly laughed. Lucia gazed at the blonde for a moment, then her expression slowly regressed into a child-like scowl. Suddenly she was very reminiscent of a certain blonde vampire king. Aro glanced implacably at Caius, a slow smirk taking form on his face. Jane's face never changed as she bowed elegantly, before departing for other duties.

Caius met Aro's gaze unflinchingly, seemingly not getting the hint. Aro said nothing, but looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. Sensing his gaze, she looked up into his eyes, smiling delightedly up at his soft expression.

It had not been long since he had seen her, but she seemed to have grown even so. Only a few days old by now, she seemed more like 10 months old.

Bella stepped closer, placing a finger gently on the girl's chin, cooing softly at her.

"She's growing so fast," she said gently.

"Indeed, she is," Aro confirmed in a tender murmur.

The child lifted her arms to Bella, leaning forward so she started falling from Aro's arms, wanting to be held by her mother. Bella caught her easily, lifting her into a hug, cuddling her.

Finally able to hold her again, Bella was reminded of what a miracle it was that she even was able to see her daughter grow up. After everything that had happened, she clung fiercely to her baby, her mind filling with images of what Edward might do in his anger. Lucia seemed to sense Bella's distress, because she hugged her back, cooing softly, And Bella felt her inner turmoil settle somewhat. The three tall men beside them were completely silent as they observed the young mother gain strength from the child. Aro silently touched the girl's cheek, stroking it softly. He glanced at Bella, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Edward won't do something like that," he said softly. "He may be angry, but he would never do anything to harm you, my love," he added soothingly.

"Not intentionally," she agreed softly, shaking her head slightly. Lucia babbled gently, clapping her chubby hands together in an innocent manner.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Bella was in the library, reading. It was almost three in the morning. Now that she no longer needed to sleep, she found that she had a lot more time on her hands. Of course Aro, Caius and Marcus took up a lot of her time. And her daughter too. Though the child was quite unusual, she was quite easy to handle. Only a few weeks old, the girl could pass for a two-year old. The more time they spent with her, the more of her personality they could see. The girl was charming, her smile disarming anyone, but especially her three fathers. Bella chuckled to herself as she recalled how her daughter was capable of getting her way with the three kings in a way perhaps only Bella could do. She felt certain that they could deny her nothing. Charming as she was, Bella sometimes feared that the girl would be spoiled rotten. Bella tried to be a good mother by setting boundaries, but the child was quite strong willed, not easily accepting defeat, which often ended in a stalemate between the two. Her mates found this exceedingly funny, however they respected her too much to undermine her authority with Lucia. If Bella had set a boundary, they held it firm too. They themselves however, were never any good at setting boundaries, so a lot of times the girl would get her way. Not that she was a brat. No she was just very adept at using her charm - she seemed to be able to compel others almost at her will. It reminded her strongly of one of her mates. Bella wondered if she was immune to the girl's charms because of her shield.

Then again, she had seen a tenderness in the girl too. Lucia seemed to be unusually aware of her surroundings, and her eyes sometimes reflected a deep soulfulness. Apparently picking up on much more than what was visible to the naked eyes. Bella would sometimes catch the eye of the young girl, and she could swear it was Marcus looking back at her. The girl seemed quite fluid, her character shifting depending on the situation. Bella became more and more convinced that the child was a mix of all three kings, impossible though it sounded.

The air shifted slightly, and Bella caught the scent of Marcus as he was at her side in a flash. Bella smiled up at him, and he tenderly placed his hand on her cheek, his crimson gaze fixed on her eyes.

"What are you in such deep thought about?" He inquired, his voice almost muffled in the silent air of the library.

Bella made a noncommittal gesture.

"I was just pondering our daughter, how fast she's growing, how she seems to be aware of much more than you can just pick up on a normal day to day basis," she said, her smile warming as the thoughts of the girl filled her. Marcus nodded.

"She's a compelling child," he said, his smile widening too.

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without the help of Jane and Felix to keep her occupied from time to time," Bella said laughing as she thought of how the stoic guards handled the little girl.

"Yes, she's certainly a force to be reckoned with," Marcus agreed.

"It's lucky that vampires are so fast, otherwise no one would be able to catch up with her," he added, chuckling. Bella laughed at that.

"Yeah, no there's no stopping her," she agreed, thinking of how since Lucia had learned to walk, the girl would storm through the corridors of the castle, her little chubby baby legs moving as fast as they could. Nothing could happen to the child, seeing as she was always surrounded by at least two Volturi guards to watch out for her. Lucky for them, the child had the very human need of sleep. That allowed some space for them to attend to other duties as well, such as keeping taps on Edward.

Demetri had been out tracking him, and he had found him, easily enough, but he didn't seem to be doing much at the moment. Marcus felt certain he would return eventually. There was no mistaking the bond he had with Bella. Fractured as it was, he would be trying to repair the damage. Little did he know that he could never get her back. Not like that at least. If he was lucky, they could remain friends. Caius had not been keen on the idea, but he knew the choice would have to be Bella's in the end.

Since Bella had come to Italy, she had never imagined that she would end up with three kings, who respected her, and quite frankly adored her. They were generous beyond her wildest dreams, and had even supplied her with a car, so she could drive out on her own. Not that she did much of that. Everything was still very new to her, and she had enough to do with her daughter keeping her occupied for the day and her mates in the evening and during the night. She had found the library, and for a couple of weeks now, she had been reading every book she could come into contact with, staying here night after night, surrounded by the vast collection of rare and intriguing books, her mates had collected during the many centuries. Their passion for reading rivaled hers, that was for sure. She had discovered that she could read much faster now, which was a delight, especially when there was such a huge supply of material right at her fingertips.

"Did you want something?" Bella asked curiously, slightly distracted again, as she paged through a volume of The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett.

Marcus peered at her, a small smile on his lips. She noticed him studying her, and she paused in turning a page.

"What?" She asked, puzzled.

"I wonder if I could lure you away from these books for a couple of hours. Perhaps we could join the others," he said placidly.

Bella reluctantly lowered the book, and then nodded slowly.

"Alright," she said softly.

"Lead the way," she added, getting to her feet, keeping her index between the pages of her book, so she wouldn't lose her spot.

Marcus led her through the dark corridors of the castle, and Bella followed him, surreptitiously trying to read a little as they walked.

She looked up, when they entered a room and she noticed it was a living room. A cozy fire was merrily dancing in the grate, and she saw Aro and Caius as they sat on the sofa on each side, apparently playing a board game. As she walked closer, she noticed it was Scrabble. No longer feeling able to be surprised by them, she nonetheless smirked somewhat as she saw them both deep in thought. She felt Marcus beside her as he placed an arm around her waist.

"I managed to lure her from the library," he said softly. Both Aro and Caius looked up.

"My my, look, who deigned to join us!" Aro exclaimed delightedly. Bella scowled at him.

"I'm not avoiding you, Aro, I'm just,-"

"Reading," Aro interrupted her, smirking.

"Yes, we know," he added, winking at her. Caius got up, and walked closer to her. He placed both his hands on either side of her throat and gave her a soft kiss. She suddenly realised how long it had been since they had been intimate. She had been so absorbed by her reading that time had passed and suddenly it had been a couple of weeks.

She felt herself sink into their kiss, his gentle lips nibbling at her. Suddenly her book slid from her hand, and she paused, realising she would have lost her place in her book.

"You won't be needing this for a few hours, my dear," she heard Aro say. He had been the one to slide it from her fingers.

"You had better remember which page I've gotten to, or I swear,-" she began, her words muddled by the fact that Caius had not stopped kissing her despite her speaking.

She almost laughed, the situation was quite funny.

"Do not worry my love, I remembered," Aro crooned, and she suddenly felt him by her side. Marcus was behind her, and she was nearly drowned as they began to caress her, their hands leaving hot trails of fire behind on her skin.

"Have you not missed this at all?" Marcus asked softly, his lips caressing her ear. Her body tingled as she realised what would happen next, and she felt a sweet sense of belonging, as her three mates had her in thralls within seconds.

"I have," she moaned against Caius' lips.

"We have certainly missed you, my dear," Aro said, his lips caressing her throat eagerly. Caius stepped back, and allowed Aro to take his place. Aro's kiss was much more demanding, and he practically attacked her mouth, his tongue sliding sensuously in to rub hers, suckling it gently. He was so ferocious he bent her backwards, holding her up by her waist. She gave him everything she had to offer, and he took it as well. Eventually he relented, and allowed Marcus to have his way with her. Bella surrendered to it, just flowing along, like she was flowing on the gentle stream of a large river. As Marcus kissed her into a state of a shuddering need, Aro began to unfasten her dress. The fabric was heavy silk, slippery to the touch, and she allowed it to run down her body, puddling at her feet. As soon as she was free of it, she felt his lips on her shoulder, leaving a wet trail to her other shoulder, before he began to travel down her spine. She closed her eyes, just reveling in the pleasure. Marcus cupped her breasts, plucking at her nipples, almost making her knees buckle with the sensations, as hot waves of pleasure shot straight to her core.

Even though it had been awhile, they took their time, savouring every touch and kiss.

She felt herself being carried and placed on the lap of someone, most likely Caius. He was naked too, and she melted into his body, her back against his chest. He kissed her neck, and his hands traveled her skin, climbing every curve and valley of her body. She was soon desperate for more, and her hot eyes snapped open, landing on a very naked Aro, as he stood before her. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed a hold of her ankles, lifting them off the floor, bending her knees and spreading her legs out wide. Caius grabbed her beneath the crook of her knees, holding her in place. Then Marcus was at her side, similarly naked, and Aro moved to her other side, and they progressed to caress her body, skirting the area she was most desperate for them to touch. They took turns in kissing her, their hands running up her arms, down her stomach, then her thighs and breasts. Finally when she was whimpering, Marcus scooted in between her legs, his thumbs massaging her mons pubis gently, tugging it upwards, sending delicious jolts straight to her clit. Her hips surged upwards, trying to get more direct friction. He denied her, and simply made the same gesture, the indirect tug at her clit had her mewling. Aro chuckled, and kissed her softly, his hands caressing her breasts, pinching her nipples. Combined with Marcus' ministrations she was soon tensed all over her body, trembling slightly with the need for release. She began to move her hand towards her core, intending to take what she needed, but Aro caught it easily.

"No, amore mio, be patient. Relax, it will come," Aro admonished gently, before he let go of her wrist, resuming his caresses on her body.

Bella sighed in frustration, trying to relax, and settled in for a long wait. Aro focused on her breasts, his thumbs running across her nipples, making her shiver slightly. Both he and Marcus timed their movements now, making her insides clench over and over as they slowly coaxed her body to the brink of sanity. Caius kept placing soft kisses at her neck and shoulders, whispering in gentle Italian, crooning at her. She easily felt his excitement as his erection pressed into her left buttock. She began to lose it, her body shuddering in waves, as they ever so slowly made her shatter between them, her orgasm flashing through her, hot and fierce, her soft whimpers escaping through her teeth. Marcus bent down, his soft hair tickling her thighs, and she felt his tongue flutter across her labia, only just nudging her clit gently, making her entire body jump, the little nub almost too sensitive now.

Caius adjusted her position somewhat, and his member suddenly prodded her wet entrance.

"Not just yet, Marcus would you help please?" he murmured. Bella opened her eyes, just as she saw Marcus wrap his lips around Caius' length. A growl nearly escaped her as she watched the erotic display as he took Caius in his mouth and a soft gasp escaped her. Caius groaned softly, his hips rolling gently. Marcus released him, and smiling gently up at Bella, he took a hold of Caius' cock, pumping it slowly with his fist. Then he placed the tip at Bella's anus. Being slick from his blowjob, Caius slipped in fairly easily, and both he and Bella groaned at the feeling. He entered her slowly, rocking against her in a slow pace, his penetration growing deeper at every thrust. Bella leaned her head back onto his shoulder, feeling how he tugged at her flesh every time he moved, making her tremble. Aro bent down and kissed her breast, his lips sealing around one erect nipple. She moaned fiercely as he scraped his teeth across her tender peak, making her buck gently. Caius lurged somewhat, giving a series of faster thrusts into her. Combined with Aro's ministrations, she nearly orgasmed on the spot. Then she felt Marcus as he began to kiss her core again. He placed open mouthed kisses on her labia, his tongue prodding her entrance gently. Wet as she was, he easily created a suction, and tugged at her flesh, pulling at it, making her jolt again. Then he released her with a loud pop, and a barely controlled growl, as he lapped at her clit with a broad tongue. Caius gave a couple of short and harder thrusts into her tightening ass, making her back arch sharply off his chest as he sent her careening over the precipice, her fingers digging into his thighs. Marcus pulled her clit into his mouth, giving it a deep tug, making her almost sit bolt upright, and she felt another wave of pleasure washing over her, a high pitched whimper hissing through her teeth.

Aro still sat beside them, but now he stood up, caressing her cheek, while simultaneously guiding her to take his cock in her mouth. Bella was delirious with desire by now, and she eagerly sucked him off, making him hiss softly, as he slid all the way to the back of her throat. Her moan made him shiver, the vibrations making him twitch in her mouth.

"Aaaah, my dear, it has been far too long," he said, his voice filled with passion.

She quite agreed and gave a deep pull, her tongue slashing at his frenulum just below the head of his cock. She found it hard to focus, when both Caius and Marcus were intent on driving her insane. Caius was trembling gently beneath her, his hips moving slightly more erratically, his cock plunging into her over and over, a series of soft groans coming from his chest. Marcus suddenly inserted a finger into her slick heat, and she froze in her ministrations of Aro, holding him still in her mouth. Marcus entered a second digit, his tongue still at her clit. She had no time to brace this time, as she fell apart again, her walls squeezing and fluttering violently, making Caius thrust hard into her a few times, his own release precipitated by hers. Aro held onto her jaw as he began to thrust into her mouth, feeling the vibrations from her moans. Caius held her close as he spurted furiously into her body, his teeth biting into her shoulder, as he ground to a slow halt within her. He kept kissing her neck and throat as he slowly pulled out from her, releasing her from his tight hold.

Aro began to thrust into her mouth again, his movements at leisure, his red eyes burning into hers.

"Did that feel good? Caius fucking your ass to completion?" He crooned down at her, his passion swirling in his eyes. She blinked up at him, as she found her focus and began to apply herself to pleasuring him. He bared his teeth, a hiss whistling through them as he thrust in between her lips.

"You feel so good, my dear," he said, breathless as he began to hit the back of her throat, feeling her swallow, the muscles tightening deliciously around his broad mushroom head. He threw his head back, feeling the familiar tingle as it raced down his spine, ending in a fierce burning in his loins. He felt himself twitch as he erupted, some of his essence not quite hitting her mouth. Breathing harshly he looked down at her, seeing her face, her cheeks covered slightly in his seed. He bent down, plucking something from the floor and wiped her face gently with a silky scarf. She barely seemed to notice as Marcus was still pleasuring her, eagerly lapping at her sopping core, prodding his fingers into her, twisting and bending them. She was trembling violently now, her body anticipating another release. Marcus stopped what he was doing and straightened up, placing his own cock at her entrance, he entered her easily due to her wetness, making her moan loudly as he immediately proceeded to fuck her eagerly, having her come apart within the first few thrusts. Aro resumed his caresses of her body, creating delicious sensations along the rubbing and tugging at her walls from Marcus's thick shaft as he plunged into her again and again. They soon sent her flying again, and Marcus followed suit, spilling himself deep within her, a deep groan coming from him. Then they slumped.

Bella held onto Marcus, her fingers sliding through his dark hair. Then he lifted her up, having her stand in front of him. Aro came to her, and turning her around, he made her kneel down before the sofa, bending her forward. He quite suddenly thrust into her cunt, beginning to fuck her, as he pushed her face first into the sofa's cushions, his chest pressing into her back.

"We're not quite done with you yet, my dear. Lucia is still sleeping," he said, passionately rolling his pelvis into her, holding onto her hips for leverage. Bella only whimpered, the sound getting lost somewhere between the cushions.

* * *

Bella was sitting on the floor, playing with her daughter. It had been another few weeks and she now resembled a girl of three years, her golden hair long and soft. Bella had a hard time believing how fast the girl was growing, not entirely able to silence her apprehension on how things might end. She sensed her mates were also concerned, though they had not voiced their concern. It seemed as if they were all afraid that saying anything out loud would curse their blessing of having the child with them.

There was no doubt that the girl was precocious, her mind working far faster than a normal three year old. She kept constantly surprising them with her gifts, which seemed endless. She had begun speaking too, though she communicated mainly through touch. The three kings were curious about her gifts, but Bella was adamant that they should not begin to explore them just yet. She could only imagine what a child with vampire gifts could do to their pleasant lives.

As she was lost in thoughts, she watched her daughter as she easily placed different shaped bricks in the fitting holes of their rightful place. Bella smiled reassuringly down at the child as Lucia smiled delightedly up at her, happy at her success.

Suddenly Aro was by their side in a flash. His face told of ominous news.

"What is it?" Bella asked, before he could speak.

"Demetri has located Edward. He seems to be on his way back here. We do not know what he wants. Presumably he has gotten news of Lucia's birth," Aro said darkly. Bella grabbed her daughter and got to her feet in an instant.

"When?" She asked simply, hugging the child to her chest.

"He will be here in a couple of hours," Aro said, his finger caressing Lucia's soft cheek.

* * *

Bella sat in her throne, her mates on either side of her. They had made her a throne of her own, seeing as she was their queen. It had taken her a lot to get used to sitting in it, not quite sure she was cut out for such a royal seat. Aro at her left, took a hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers. Marcus on her right, smiled his usual soft smile, and she placed her hand on his thigh, squeezing it. He nodded reassuringly at her. She settled down, and waited. They had placed Lucia in the care of Jane, Alec and Felix. She was safe.

The doors opened ever so slowly, and Bella held her breath as she watched Edward stride towards them, his blazing gaze on her as he approached. Behind him Carlisle followed suit.

"Edward," Aro said, his voice light, making Edward shift his gaze to him.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Aro asked pleasantly.

Edward stood in silence almost too long, and Aro shifted gently in his seat. Bella squeezed his fingers shortly, reminding him to keep things calm. She sensed he was almost ready to grab the truth from the young man.

"I come in peace," Edward said. Aro frowned. This was not what he had expected. He glanced at Carlisle, who nodded once from behind Edward, apparently confirming the statement.

"You come in peace?" Caius asked, disbelief colouring his voice.

"Yes," Edward said, stepping closer, his eyes snapping to Bella.

"Bella, Carlisle told me of your ordeal. I am so sorry that you had to go through that," he spoke urgently, clearly trying to get in as many words as possible.

Bella said nothing. She studied his face solemnly. She felt he was up to something. She glanced at Marcus. His demeanor was at ease, so he saw no change in the bonds between them. Then she glanced at Aro. He could not read her mind, but he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You have a child now," Edward said. Bella sensed the three kings tense. If Edward made one wrong move, they would be on him. She could see that Edward knew it too. Aro stood up quite abruptly.

"If you mean no harm, young Edward, would you mind me taking a glance at your thoughts," He asked blithely, taking a step down the dais.

Edward seemed to have seen it coming.

"I do mind, actually. I have a right to privacy," Carlisle shifted uncomfortably behind him.

"You have no right to privacy, when you come into our home like this, unannounced," Caius spat.

"Especially given how you left the last time you were here," he added darkly.

Edward scowled somewhat.

"I was quite distressed at the time, as you can imagine. Surely you can understand that?" He said. Caius opened his mouth to retort, but Aro held up a hand, his eyes studying the young man's face.

Due to his gift of mind reading, he was getting quite good at spotting a lie, even without touching a subject. He detected no signs of deception. Though he was still on edge.

"Why have you returned then?" Aro asked softly.

Edward's shoulders slumped.

"I'm afraid I have made a mess of things," he said in a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think! I'm so curious as to your thoughts on this!  
> -Pancakes


End file.
